This Little Star of Mine
by Sammi Layne
Summary: What would've happened if Rey was not able to persuade the Stormtrooper to loosen her restraints and leave with the door opened? What if he had tightened them instead?
1. Chapter 1: The Interrogation

**Chapter 1**

All of a sudden, Rey jerked awake after being asleep for a day. She cold feel the cold metal against her skin. She couldn't move her body, because of the restraints, and she began to jerk her arms, trying to free them. At that moment her eyes found him, crouching down in front of her.

"Where am I?" Rey asked, afraid of what the creature dressed in all black with the frightening mask would tell her.

"You're my guest" he answered, words muffled by his mask.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relived to hear I have no idea." The man answered.

Rey glared at him then, wondering what this man looked like underneath his mask. She was almost certain that he was the dreaded _Kylo Ren_ that everyone feared and cowered around. As she kept staring at him, he spoke again.

"You still want to kill me" he said, more of as a statement rather than a question.

Feeling the boldness surge through her body, she answered, "That happens when you're being haunted by a creature in a mask."

The man stood up immediately and reached for his helmet. Time seemed to slow for Rey as he brought his gloved fingers to a small, hidden button and pressed it. The mask hissed and came off of his head.

To say that this man was attractive would be an understatement. His jet-black hair bellowed out and framed his face in small curls. His very pale complexion made his dark brown, almost black, eyes stand out. He had full, plump lips that added to his look. Rey stared at him in awe, not taking her eyes away from him for one second, for she might miss something. She couldn't exactly figure out his expression, but it looked a little dangerous.

He slammed his helmet down, knocking her out of her trance, and began towards her.

She didn't want to look at him, afraid that he might notice how much she actually enjoyed looking at him. She decided to steal a quick peak, but locked eyes with him and quickly looked away again. As her eyes studied the wall on the other end of the room, he spoke.

"Tell me about the droid"

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-"

"-he's carrying a section of a navigational chart and we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. _You._ A scavenger."

The man then paused and looked down. Rey didn't know what to expect but the words that came next chilled her to the bone.

"You know I can take whatever I want" he said, very confidently.

Rey looked at him then, frightened, but a little confused. Confused as to why she was feeling a little flutter in her stomach at his words. _Stop it,_ she thought. _He's strapped you to this chair and is keeping you prisoner._

Suddenly, he leaned in and placed his hand in front of her face, only centimeters away from touching her skin. She felt a dull ache in the space between her eyes first, but then the ache spread and the pain got more intense.

"You're so lonely. So afraid to leave" he softly said. It was like he was trying to calm her with his words.

"At night, desperate to sleep" he continued, "you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island."

If Rey wasn't focused on figuring out how to stop the pain that was occurring in her head, she probably would've noticed that if she turned her head just a little bit to the left, their noses would be touching.

"And _Han Solo._ You feel like he's the father you never had," he sneered, "he would've disappointed you-"

"Get out of my head" spoke Rey, wanting the pain to stop. She was surprised to see him relent quickly, almost as fast as he started.

"I know you seen the map," he spoke with his hand still outstretched "it's in there. And now you'll give it to me."

He pushed harder now, harder than he had been. Rey felt fire in her brain, and she tried to put up a wall to stop him. She had a very bad feeling about this man, and she didn't want to give him any information about the map that poor little BB-8 had.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," spoke Kylo Ren. Rey didn't really have time to think about his comment too much, for the pain started to increase.

"I'm not giving you anything," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"We'll see," was all he said, as he pushed harder.

 _How is he doing this? Can I do it too?_ It was worth a shot, for she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

With tears streaming down her face, she continued to try and block him out of her mind. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but he seemed to be getting frustrated. She then focused on his mind and felt herself slip in. She was bombarded by a sea of malice and hatred, but found something she could use.

"You," she spoke, "You're afraid. That you'll never be as strong as _Darth Vader."_

He pulled out of her mind then. She was shocked at what she had just achieved. _Did I really do that? Did I just go into Kylo Ren's mind?_ She wasn't sure what his expression was that he wore on his face. Confusion? Anger? Amazement? She didn't have too much time to think because he grabbed his helmet off of the table and stormed out of the room, leaving her to lie there.

If only she could figure out a way to get out of these stupid restraints.


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

***Author's Note***

 **This is my first story so bare with me! I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but I'm guessing around 20 chapters. I will update about once every week, but sometimes I'll do a couple more;)**

 **Chapter 2**

Kylo was furious when he left the girl's cell. She had gotten into his mind! _His!_ How could he let this happen? The girl had probably never felt that powerful in her entire life, and it was all because he let his guard down. Now he had to face Supreme Leader Snoke, and tell him of his failures with the girl.

Although livid, he was entrigued. She was so powerful with the force, yet she didn't know it. He could feel the power and anger surging through her when he dove into her mind. The scavenger from Jakku would make a wonderful apprentice. He would show her the ways of the force.

While Kylo was making his way through the complex maize of Starkiller Base, he started to think of his attraction to the girl. When he first saw her on Takodana, he was mesmerized to say the least, of her beauty. When he carried her in his arms, she was so light that he was afraid he would crush her. As he watched her sleeping in the interrogation room, he couldn't help but to think of slowly unwrapping those dirty tan cloths around her arms and undoing the simple three buns that held her hair together tightly on the back of her head. _How long was her hair? Did it cascade down her back, or did it stop near her shoulders?_

He stopped thinking of her when he arrived at his destination. As he walked through the doors and onto the platform, he thought about what was going to happen to him. _Will Snoke kill me for being weak and letting my guard down? Will he do something to the scavenger?_ He wasn't sure why, but that idea was unsettling for him and he didn't like it. For some reason, he didn't want anything to happen to her. His stomach turned at the thought.

The hologram appeared, towering over Kylo. His face, grey and adjourned with its nasty fill of scars, looked even angrier than usual. Kylo knew that his master would release hell on him.

"The scavenger... resisted _you!"_ He spoke, getting right to the point.

"She is strong with the force! Untrained, but stronger than she knows," Kylo tried to reason with him. He didn't have his mask on so Snoke could see all of the emotions written on his face. Fear. Uneasiness. Panic.

Snoke's menacing voice spoke again, "And the droid?"

"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us. That the girl was all we needed," spoke General Hux as he made his way towards the hologram. _When did he come in?_ Once he was standing side by side with Kylo, he spoke again, "As a result, the droid has most likely returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already."

Snoke looked down on the two men. "Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker."

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system," spoke a confident Hux, a little too confident for Kylo's taste. He may be biased though, since he hated the worthless, slimy Ginger.

One again, Snoke answered in his eerily haunting voice, "Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the workmen."

"Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance," begged Kylo, hoping that he would consider. He still didn't know why, but he really wanted to be in her presence again.

"If what you say about this girl is true, _bring her to me."_

* * *

 _She was standing in the middle of the desert with him, her best friend. At first she thought it was a memory, but this never happened. She hadn't known Finn at the time. Unkar Plutt was standing a few feet away, and they could escape. All they had to do was run. She nodded at him, the action signaling to him that the time had come. They sprinted away, through the busy market place. They could hear Plutt's dreadful screaming coming from behind them. When they almost made it through the crowd, the sand gave in and they fell into a black pit. All of a sudden, Rey's back hit something hard as she landed. She could only see darkness as she tried to stand. She called out for Finn but he wasn't there. It was no use. She was alone. From behind her, she heard an odd sound as a red glow illuminated the room. It was the same sound she heard in the forest of Takodana when Kylo Ren activated his light saber. She turned around quickly, quick enough to see the blade coming right for her._

Rey jerked awake. She was still shackled to the metal table in the same room. _It was just a dream_. She tried to move her arms and legs, hoping that somehow the restraints had come undone, but had no luck. Rey sensed someone behind her, guarding her door. She knew it wasn't _him._ If it were, she would be able to feel his anger. She tried to turn her head to see but had no luck.

She was not sure where the idea came from, but it was worth a shot.

"You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open," she said, hoping that he heard her.

The stormtrooper turned to face her. "What did you say?"

"You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open."

He walked up to her then, so she could see him. "I will tighten those restraints, scavenger scum."

Rey didn't know what to do. Should she try again? Although intrigued with him, she still feared Kylo Ren and what he could do to her. Now was her only chance. "You will remove these restraints, and leave this cell with the door open."

"That's it. No desert rat will order me around." The stormtrooper reached for her restraints and tightened them.

Rey screamed out in pain, for there was something sharp digging into both of her forearms. Her vision was blurred because of the tears that had not yet left her eye sockets. She had to be strong. She wasn't going to let this revolting soul see her as a weak prisoner.

The stormtrooper left her then, returning back to his post near the door.

* * *

All Rey could do was try to get her mind off of the pain she was feeling. She thought of Finn, her best friend that she had only met a day ago. He was the first person to show her kindness, and she was grateful that he stumbled into her life. She thought of Han Solo. As Kylo Ren put it, she felt like he was the father she never had. She admired him in a way that she never had admired anyone before. She thought of Chewbacca and BB-8, two of the most friendliest creatures she had ever met.

She felt the blood trickle down her hands and drip onto the floor from her fingertips. The dripping reminded her of her time at Jakku, at times when all she had to drink were the tiny drops of water that occasionally fell from the sky. Those days were the hardest, when Unkar Plutt wouldn't let her have her tiny cup of water. " _It's raining outside. Go fend for yourself!"_ he would tell her. At this point, she's not really sure if she'd rather be here or back on Jakku. Her hands were tingling due to the lack of blood flow. They were to the point of being numb, and without looking, she knew from experience that they were turning a purple color.

 _How long have I been lying here bleeding? Eventually I'm going to bleed out and-_

She felt him. Close. He was coming to her room. She wasn't sure how she should feel. Hopeful? Scared? By the time that she decided she was going to be hopeful, hopeful that he would remove these extremely tight restraints, Kylo walked through the door and came to stand in front of her.

"SN-5698 has informed me of the stunt you tried to pull"

Rey looked down at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but at him. He had his helmet back on, and she didn't like it. She wanted to see his face.

As if he read her mind, Rey heard a small hiss and the helmet was whipped off. Once again, she reveled at his beauty.

"How did you know?" He spoke, "How did you know what to do?"

Rey didn't really know the answer to this question. "It just came to me."

A small smile formed on his lips, but it went just as fast as it came. She liked his smile. It made her relax, and it made his face abandon that ominous demeanor.

"I sense great power in you. But you need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the Force."

 _The Force?_

He slightly nodded then. _Wait, can he read my thoughts?_

"You will learn it soon enough."

She was about to fire back with a witty comment about his over cockiness assumption, when he looked down and examined her hands. He noticed the pool of blood on the floor. He had sensed her pain and discomfort when entering the room, but brushed it off, thinking it was the effect of laying on a stiff metal board for hours.

He looked her in the eyes then and undid her restraints. She fell forward a bit, but he caught her and helped her stand up right on the floor. Once standing, she recoiled from his touch, as if he had burned her. Grabbing his helmet and shoving it back onto his head, his metallic voice said, "Follow me. We need to do something about those wounds."

 ***Author's Note***

 **I know a lot of the dialogue has been straight from the movie so far, but from now on, it will all be original! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

***Author's Note***

 **Well, I told you guys that I would have a chapter up once a week, but I couldn't help myself! This has been a lot of fun so far, and I just can't stop writing!**

 **Chapter 3**

Rey followed Kylo as he led her through the Base. They were taking so many turns, Rey was actually glad Kylo was leading her, for she would get lost otherwise. She could've sworn they'd been through the same hallway three times already. Her legs burned from all the walking, and the blood from her arm wounds had dried, making the skin and cloths from her elbows to her fingertips a rusty brown color.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Kylo stopped walking. Rey could see many droids wheeling about, carrying syringes, bandages, and medical instruments. Rey had never seen anything like this before, so many droids. Back on Jakku, if she was wounded, she had to deal with it herself. She didn't have droids at her beck and call whenever she managed to get a little scrape. She was amazed, but felt a hint of jealousy in her. _The First Order and everyone involved are wicked and cruel, so why do they get such luxuries?_

As if Kylo could see the confusion and annoyance written on her face, he said, "Those are our medical droids. They take care of surgeries, repairs, and other medical nonsense. We have a very advanced system." He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to explain himself and the First Order to her. She came from an uncivilized planet and wasn't used to the way things worked here. _She needs to get used to it. I plan on having her stay for a very long time._

Rey scoffed at his comment about the droids and rolled her eyes, regaining her bitterness. Kylo took a few steps towards Rey, so they were only standing 2 feet apart. Rey had to crane her neck to look up at his mask. He rose his arms quickly and she flinched thinking he was going to hit her or try to read her mind again, but his hands went to his helmet and he took it off.

They looked into each other's eyes intensely, each daring the other to give up first. Rey noticed his chocolate brown eyes and how when he's not focused on hurting her or trying to intimidate her, they have a softness and a warmth to them that she liked. Kylo felt a rush of emotions as he looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. A warm, honey color. He wanted to kiss her. Right there, right then. His stomach fluttered like a little girl, and that's when he noticed how foolish he was being. _I'm supposed to get the map from her and train her, not charm her into sleeping with me._ Kylo withdrew and took a few steps back. _Was he going to kiss me?_ Rey thought. She hated herself now because she didn't feel disgusted. Surely she didn't want him to kiss her, right? _He's the enemy. Who knows how many people he's killed. But he looks so..._

Shaking his head a bit, as if he was trying to shake off the feelings he just felt, "Come" Kylo said, leading her into a room and shutting the door behind them. There was a single metal cot in the corner with a chair beside it. On the wall across from the cot, there was a small sink and cabinet that held bandages, medicines, and other medical supplies. The room was a light grey with blue trim, which Rey appreciated, since the rest of this god-awful place had no other colors but black, red, and the occasional dark grey. "Sit on the bed" instructed Kylo as he sat his mask down and took his gloves off.

Rey didn't think that disobeying seemed like a good option since it did seem like he was helping her, so she did as told. She watched him as he opened up the cabinet and pulled out bandages and a jar that was filled with a white, jell-like substance. He also got out a cloth and a bottle filled with a clear liquid. He then took the chair and moved it so it was right in front of her. When he sat, the two were about at eye level because of his tall stature, with Rey just a couple inches higher.

He looked her in the eye again, the first time since their little staring contest, and reached for her right hand. This was the first time they had touched skin on skin, and Kylo inwardly sighed, enjoying the feel of her warm and smooth skin. He found the end of the cloth, and began to unwind the fabric around her arm. The cloth was sticky with blood and stuck to her wounds, making Rey cringe.

Finally, Kylo got the fabric off and stared at her arms. Not only were they covered in her new and old blood, but he could see nasty purple, blue, and black bruises around a deep wound in the middle of her forearm. He clenched his teeth together, trying not to get nauseous from the stench, and began to dab her arms with the cloth that he had dipped in the clear liquid. It stung so bad that Rey's tears were unwillingly falling from her eyes onto her cheeks. Kylo wanted to reach up and wipe her tears away, but he decided against it. He didn't know why he wanted to make her feel better.

When he finished cleaning off her arm, he took out the bandages and smeared the jelly onto them. He already knew that Rey didn't know what it was, so he answered her before she could ask, "Bacta. It'll help with the healing." Rey nodded her head and prepared for more pain. Kylo slowly wrapped up her arm in the bandages began working on the other. Her left arm didn't hurt any less than the right.

When Kylo was finished, he placed the remaining bandages back in the cabinet and turned to her.

"Follow me" was all he said. Rey really didn't like being ordered around, but she did what she was told and followed him out of the medic bay, passed all of the droids. _Why didn't he let a droid care for me?_ Kylo knew what she was thinking. _Because I wanted to touch you again,_ he thought. _I seem to be drawn to you._

The walk to their next destination was not as long as it was to the medic bay, and Rey was grateful. They stopped in front of a pair of metal doors, and Kylo punched something into the keypad, making the doors open with a hiss. She followed him inside and looked around. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, with a small table beside it. On one of the metal walls, there was a desk and a large, stocked bookshelf. The corner of the room had a doorway, which she could only imagine led to the bathroom. _Is this my room? I thought I was a prisoner._

"You will be staying in this room from now on. You are not to leave unless I accompany you. A droid will bring you food three times a day."

So she was still a prisoner.

"There are fresh clothes on the desk." And with that, Kylo left the room, closing the doors behind him.

The first thing Rey decided to do was to wash the filthy smell off of her. She hadn't bathed in days. She removed her robes and tunic, and stepped into the shower. Luckily, the bandages on her arms seemed to be waterproof. There were so many buttons, she didn't know what to do. Finally, she got the water to turn on, but it was ice cold. After tampering with it a little more, she finally was able to set the water to a warm temperature. Now for the soap. She pressed a button and a thick substance came out. It smelled good, so she put it in her hair. She also washed her body with it, not wanting to mess around with the buttons anymore. When she was finished, she got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around her and put on her clothes. _Black, of course._ She was given a pair of black tight-fitting pants that went to her mid calf and a black t-shirt. She sat on the bed and combed her hair with her fingers before lying back. She was almost certain this was the comfiest thing she'd ever laid on, and she drifted off to sleep within minutes.

* * *

"Where's the girl? I told you to bring her to me."

"I know how to get the map" spoke Kylo, ignoring his question. He hoped that Snoke would like his idea.

"Continue"

"I will charm the girl. Make her trust me, teach her the ways of the Force. Make her fall in love with me. Then, I will get the map." Kylo hoped that Snoke couldn't see his ulterior motives. He was interested in the girl. He felt a strong connection with her and he wanted to explore that.

"Do you really think she will fall in _love_ with you? The scavenger seems to be very stubborn."

"I tended to her wounds and I gave her a room. I've already been in her mind. I know what she feels. It's possible. Very possible." _Please. I want to teach her the Force. I want to be around her._

"Very well then. I will give you one month. You will train her and gain her trust. The training should come easy, for I can sense her power. You just have to persuade her to let the dark in. It will take time, but if you can't get the map, I will deal with the girl myself."

Keeping a wall up in his mind so Snoke wouldn't see, he thought about her. Snoke's comment sent chills down his spine. Sending her to Snoke would be a death sentence, either for her or for him. If Snoke thought the girl was more powerful than him, then Snoke would kill Kylo on the spot. If not, then the girl would die. The hologram disappeared leaving Kylo alone to his thoughts. _This should be easy. The girl already has compassion for me. I've felt it. I just have to control myself so I don't scare her away._

 ***Author's Note***

 **Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow, since I've already started on it. Please leave a review about anything you want to see in the future of this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

***Author's Note***

 **I said I would post this tomorrow, but hey, I couldn't help myself! I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Kylo couldn't get his mind off of Rey as he was making his way to his room. He knew he had to persuade her to let him train her someway, but how? As Snoke said, she is very stubborn, and she won't give in without a fight. He could just mind-trick her into letting him train her, but if she could resist him before, she could do it again. He didn't want to give her another reason to be upset with him. He _is_ supposed to gain her trust, after all.

As he entered his room, and removed his helmet, gloves, robes, boots, and shirt, he flopped down on the bed. Immediately, his mind drifted to the girl. Her beauty clouded his mind as he thought of the moment he first saw her, up until her tear-streaked face when he was treating her wounds. _Force, she was beautiful._ If he had it his way, he would march into her room and devour her lips, and then spend the night in her bed, waking her up with light kisses. She never left his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _He breathed in the scent of her hair, which tickled his nose. She was laying almost on top of him, with her face shoved into the crook of his neck. His hand ran up and down her bare back, until it came to rest on her hip. His other hand was entwined with hers, resting on his stomach. Her breathing was slow, and he focused on listening to her consecutive heartbeats. It calmed him._

 _She stirred as her eyes fluttered open. Kylo found the tired look on her face adorable. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as she smiled._

 _"Hmm, good morning" she purred._

 _"Good morning beautiful" he returned, smiling down at her. She lifted her chin up so she could kiss him again. The kiss was more passionate than the first one. Rey turned so she was completely on top of him, straddling his hips, never once breaking the kiss. Their tongues battled, each of them wanting to overpower the other. Kylo flipped them over so he was on top, breaking the kiss. He stared down at her with a smile on his face. She blushed, her face turning a shade of red that made Kylo grin like a madman. He kissed her once more, and lined himself up with her entrance._

Kylo jerked awake, breathing heavily. That dream was... odd. Why would he have such a dream? _This doesn't make sense. I don't really have feelings for her, do I? I've known her for 2 days!_ He looked at the clock, it was morning. He heaved himself out of bed and walked straight for the shower, turning the water on cold. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers and hopped in. He had to get rid of his little _problem_.

* * *

Rey's eyes slowly opened as she adjusted to her surroundings. She was convinced that she had just experienced the best sleep of her life. The bed was like sleeping on a cloud. She sat up, stretched her limbs, and looked around the room. She hadn't really had a chance to look too hard, for she had been exhausted the night before. She was covered by a dark red blanket, on top of dark grey sheets. The carpet was black and fluffy, stretching to each of the metal walls. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making her way to the bookshelf. All of the books were about the Empire, the Force, the Dark Side or the First Order. There were history books, stories, and other novels. She picked up a book, called _How to Meditate Using the Force._ She remembered Kylo making a comment about the Force yesterday. Did she have it? Was she so-called Force sensitive?

She was about half way through the book when the doors opened and a droid wheeled itself in. It was carrying a tray of food, which it set down on her bedside table. As quick as the droid came in, it left, and Rey was alone once again. The smile that came onto her face when the droid entered left quickly. _This is what it's like to be a prisoner. Always alone. At least I'm used to it._

Rey walked over to her tray of food and brought it to the desk. She sat down and admired what was given to her. There was a bowl filled to the brim with colorful fruits chopped into different shapes. Rey put a yellow one on her tongue and bit down, making her mouth flood with a delicious juice. There was also many pieces of bread, eggs, and some type of meat that Rey was unfamiliar with. She devoured her food, since she hadn't eaten in days.

After eating, Rey set the tray aside and picked up the book again. She didn't get more than a few pages in before the doors to her room hissed open and Kylo walked in. Rey stood up from her desk and faced him. Kylo took his helmet off and set it on the desk. He noticed her tight pants, and his thoughts immediately went to the dream he had the night before. His blood rushed south. _Calm yourself. If you keep thinking about it, you're going to act on it. Just focus on what you came here to do._ Rey felt his eyes on her body, and tried to tug her t-shirt down, with no success.

Kylo cleared his throat. "I've come to speak with you"

Rey crossed her arms over her chest "About?"

"I want to train you in the Force. Teach you about the Dark Side and-"

"No" she said immediately. She had no interest in being involved with the First Order or this so called "Dark Side."

"I figured you'd say that," he said, while pulling something out of his robe. It had a rectangle frame with a piece of smaller glass in the same shape in the middle. Kylo pushed a button on the side and the glass lit up, showing a map. Rey hated to admit, but she was interested. "Do you know what this map is of?" Kylo asked her.

Rey shook her head no, not tearing her eyes off of the screen.

"This is a map of D'Qar. Or in other words, where the Resistance base is located."

"And you're showing me this, why?" Rey asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that your friends are there? You know, the traitor, FN-2187, the Wookiee, and... _Han Solo_ " Kylo spat.

Rey looked into his eyes in fear. It all clicked. He had the power to attack them. Blow up the base, the planet. Kill all of her friends. "You wouldn't"

"You and I both know I would. But I won't, if you let me teach you." Kylo said with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Rey knew he wasn't bluffing. She knew what he was capable of. She had no doubt that he would kill them all. "I'll do it" she said with clenched teeth.

Kylo smiled then. "I knew you'd come around"

Rey hated him. She did. But when he smiled, her stomach fluttered. She looked up at his face and saw him staring at her. "Your training will begin tomorrow. I'll have the droids deliver you some more clothes. Be ready at 9." He said, while putting his helmet back on. "Don't be late." His mechanic voice said. He turned around and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

Once Rey was sure he was gone and wasn't coming back, she curled up on her bed and let herself cry. She cried for her friends, she cried for herself, and she even cried for Kylo Ren, because she didn't know how he came to be like this, but she was sure it wasn't good. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Kylo felt it. He felt all of her pain. She was crying, because of him, and he didn't like it one bit. It needed to stop. He needed her to stop. He set off for her room again for the second time that day, and it was only lunch time.

* * *

When Kylo entered her room, she was curled up on her bed, asleep. He walked around the bed so he could look at her face. _Well, it's still beautiful,_ he thought. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat there, staring at her. He memorized the shape of her lips, nose, and tear-stained cheeks. He couldn't look away. He focused on her slow breathing, her heartbeat. He didn't know how long he was sitting there by the time she started to wake. Her eyes fluttered open. At first they were tired and calm, but then her face contorted into confusion. _I must look like a creep sitting here staring at her._ They continued to stare at each other. Rey was too afraid and shocked to move. _Say something you idiot!_ Kylo thought to himself.

"I... I was waiting for you to wake up. I have something I want you to see."

Rey slowly got up and stretched. Kylo stood up too. "Come with me"

Rey followed behind him as they walked through the hallways. Once again she thought, _How_ _does he memorize all of this? How does he know where he's going?_ Rey noticed that they kept passing ships, but not just any ships. They all looked worn and run down, and some of them looked like they had gotten blasted one too many times.

Kylo stopped in front of an old tie fighter that had definitely seen better days. "When I, um, went through your memories, I noticed that you like to fix and work on things. Ships and droids, to be specific. I thought that since you agreed to let me train you, I'd let you work on this." Kylo's mechanical voice spoke. To say that Rey was surprised would be an understatement. _Is he being nice? To me?_

He pointed to a cart near the wall, "Any tool that you could possible need are over there. I'll check up on you in a couple of hours" he said before he turned to walk away. He didn't get more than 5 steps before he turned around.

"Oh, and Rey? Before you get any ideas, I will get two stormtroopers to watch over you." And with that, he left the area.

Don't get her wrong, Rey was very excited about this, but she was even more ecstatic about the fact that Kylo said her name. It felt good hearing it come out of his mouth. _Wait, what?_ The smile she didn't know was on her face widened when she turned around to look at the ship. She walked over to the tool cart, grabbed a few wrenches, and got to work.

* * *

When Kylo returned, the only think he saw were Rey's legs sticking out from under the ship. He smiled to himself, glad that he had his mask on so no one could see. Rey heard his footsteps coming so she scooted out from underneath. When she was about to heave herself off the floor, Kylo reached out a hand for her. She tentatively grabbed it and let him pull her up.

Once on her feet, she gave him a grateful smile. Kylo was pretty sure his head would explode because if he thought sleeping Rey was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he was wrong. Smiling Rey was definitely better.

"I should return you to your room" said Kylo. He really didn't want to. He wanted to lead her to his room. Rey nodded and followed him out. Usually, Kylo would walk briskly, with Rey following behind him like a child. But this time, Rey noticed that he seemed to walk a little slower, allowing them to walk more side by side. She liked it a lot better than staring at his back all of the time. Whenever they turned a corner, he would place his hand on the small of her back to guide her. Those little touches had Rey's stomach doing cartwheels.

When the two returned to her room, Rey didn't want him to leave. She hadn't really gotten to talk to him, personally, and she wanted to. She could see that Kylo Ren wasn't all that bad. He had a compassionate side. Before she could say anything, he spoke. "Don't forget, 9 am. Goodnight, Rey." And with that, Kylo left her alone.

There was her name again, the second time he's spoken it. She smiled to herself. _Don't go,_ she thought.

As Kylo was returning to his room, he heard those two faint words in the back of his head. _Trust me, I don't want to._

 _ ***Author's Note***_

 _ **Well, what do you think? We definitely see more of Kylo's softer side in this, especially in that dream;) Next chapter will be up on Monday for sure!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Training

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you to everyone following this story and reviewing! Here's a long one for you!**

 **Chapter 5**

Rey awoke the next morning with a feeling of uneasiness. Today, she was going to start her training. She didn't know what it would entail, but she figured she was going to have to put a lot of time and hard work into it. She thought about the way that Kylo looked, physically fit and perfectly sculpted. She didn't even have to see him without his robes on to know how perfect his body was. _Wait, what?_

She got out of bed and went straight for the shower. She knew how to work it better the second time around. After scrubbing her hair and body, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. That's when she realized she left her new clothes where the droid had left them, on the desk. She wrapped the towel a bit tighter around her slim body and walked out of the bathroom. Little droplets of water were still dripping down her legs, so she quickly pranced across the carpet to grab her clothes. She was about halfway back to the bathroom when she heard the familiar hiss of the doors and the sound of boots abruptly stopping. She froze.

She couldn't turn around. She didn't want to turn around. But against her will, her body turned around and that's when she locked eyes with the familiar helmet. He was frozen in place, unable to turn away. There she was, wrapped in only a towel, with wet hair and drops of water slowly making their way across her skin. He was beyond grateful that his helmet was on, for she would see his eyes bulging out of his head and his face turning bright red. _Should I talk first? I mean, I was the one that walked in on her naked._ Once again, he was grateful for his attire since he could feel his pants tightening.

"Um... I, uh, came to get you for your training. It's, uh, 9." Kylo said, cursing himself for being nervous. He could feel his palms sweating in his gloves.

"Oh, my shower must've taken longer that expected. I'll just change and then I'll be ready," Rey rambled, walking back into the bathroom and shutting the door. She had done many embarrassing things in her life back on Jakku, but she was certain this moment was the worst.

Slowly, she put on the clothes that the droid had given her, taking her sweet time for she didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom and face him again. She pulled on pants similar to the ones she wore the day before. Today, though, she had a black tank top instead of a t-shirt. She slowly pulled on the black shoes that accompanied her outfit. She combed her hair and pulled it back into her signature three-bun hairstyle. She redid it twice, just to was a bit more time.

When she had nothing else to do, she left the bathroom. Kylo was sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through the book about meditation that she had read the day before. He had his helmet off. He looked up as she came out of the bathroom and they locked eyes. A blush formed on both their cheeks, until Kylo realized his helmet was not hiding his face this time, so he shoved it back on.

"Are you ready?" Kylo asked. Rey only nodded in response. She hadn't heard his real voice yet today, and she missed it. _Well, let's hope I won't have to kill anyone on my first day,_ Rey sarcastically thought.

Not knowing that Kylo could read her thoughts, he smiled. _There's a lot more to this than just killing people, little Rey. You will learn soon enough._

* * *

Kylo brought Rey to a large training room, but more specifically, _his_ training room. No one else was allowed to use it but him. Rey was amazed when she walked in. Black mats that squished under Rey's feet lined almost all of the floor, except in one corner. There were punching bags aligned on one of the walls. In one corner, there was a cart that was filled with practice sabers, punching gloves, and other equipment. In another corner, there were many rock-like structures, and Rey didn't really understand their significance.

Once they were in the middle of the room, Kylo stopped and turned to her. "We will start with meditation. I noticed that you read up about it, so you should know a lot of the information already." Kylo said, as he walked to a corner of the room and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. He motioned for Rey to sit in front of him, so she did and crossed her legs the same way.

"Before we start, I have a couple rules. In this room, you will call me _master._ No exceptions. Also, you do everything I say. If not, you will be punished. Understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes master"

Kylo nodded his head. "Good, now I want you to close your eyes and feel. Feel every single emotion swimming in your body. Do you feel them?" Rey nodded. "Now pick out one specific emotion and focus on just that one. Are you focusing on one?" Kylo asked. "Yes master".

"Good, now let it go"

"How do I-"

"Let. It. Go." He slowly, but intensely said.

Rey did what she was told, she let it go. Rey felt herself instantly relax. She did this with each of the emotions she was feeling until she was empty. Something filled that emptiness. She reveled in the feel of it. It made her feel powerful, but calm at the same time. Her entire body was so warm.

When her eyes opened, Kylo was no longer sitting in front of her. He was standing by the doorway talking with a fairly short, red haired man. He had his mask off and he looked, angry? Annoyed? He glanced towards Rey and saw her staring at him. He quickly dismissed the man and walked over to her.

"That was very good. Tell me what you felt."

Rey stood up so he wasn't looking too far down at her. "I felt... warmth." Kylo nodded his head. "Good. I'll take you back to your room now."

Rey's eyebrows furrowed. "That's all we're doing?"

"Rey, you meditated for over two hours," Kylo said with an amused look on his face. It made Rey want to slap it off. She just looked down at the ground and nodded slightly.

"Come" was all he said as he led her back to her room.

Once there, he left quickly, telling her that the rest of the day was hers and he would come back at the same time tomorrow. She spent the rest of her day showering and reading some more books about the history of the Force. She read about Darth Vader, whom she remembered from when she went into Kylo Ren's mind. She also read about a man named Obi Wan Kenobi and a little green creature named Yoda.

She tried meditating again, and succeeded. It was one of her new favorite things to do. It pushed her into a state of relaxation that she'd never felt before. If this was the only thing that the Dark Side did, she liked it. But she knew that was unrealistic, for there was much more she still hadn't learned. When she was finished, she prepared herself for her training session tomorrow, and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

One week had passed since they began Rey's training, and Kylo was very impressed. She was doing exceptionally well, and she was very powerful. They did more meditation, dueled with practice sabers, and physically made Rey more powerful by using the punching bags and making her run long distances. He also taught her how to lift heavy objects, including those boulders that sat in the corner of the training room. Kylo was teaching her the ways of the Force, that's for sure, but what he didn't tell her, or anyone for that matter, was that he had been neglecting teaching her the ways of the Dark Side yet. He could feel her power, but it was definitely light, no doubt about it. He didn't really understand why he wasn't teaching her and training her to become a Sith. His feelings toward her had definitely grown, but wouldn't he want her to be on his side? They could rule the galaxy together. But he knew Rey wouldn't be happy if that were the case. He knew she didn't want to be Dark. She didn't want to be like him. Snoke would take the girl from him and quite possibly kill him for defying him, but he was willing to risk it all. He was willing to risk everything for the little scavenger girl from Jakku.

For Rey, she was enjoying her time training. Every single day that she stepped foot into that training room made her feel strong and powerful. She enjoyed sparring with Kylo, even though he hadn't let her use an actually light saber yet. She felt so accomplished whenever she was able to lift a heavy object, and she felt so relaxed when she meditated. She wasn't sure what aspect of her training was considered "Dark" but so far, she didn't feel bad. She was happy. As for Kylo, she could sense a change in him. He treated her like an actual human being. Sometimes, she would get a glimpse into his mind, not sure if it was willingly or not, on his end. She could feel his feelings for her, but chose to ignore them. She thought she was just mistaken. She had to focus on her training. And, he was the big and bad Kylo Ren after all. There's no way he could feel that way about her.

On the seventh day of Rey's training, Kylo and her were dueling. He had a wooden saber while she had a wooden staff, in which he rarely let her use. Since she always had a staff with her on Jakku, she liked using them better. Rey had her usual outfit on, tight black pants and a black tank top while Kylo had on black pants and a black tank top as well, showing off his muscles.

They had been dueling for about 30 minutes, since they were both a pretty even match. Rey went for his right leg, which he easily blocked, and then he attacked her left arm, hitting his target. She hissed in pain and fired back at his face. Blocking it easily, Kylo swung his saber and swept her legs out from under her. She fell hard on her back on the mat. Kylo climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, and pressing his fake saber to her throat.

"I win. Again." He said cockily. Rey dried to get up but failed, for his weight was holding her down. She groaned in frustration, making him chuckle. She stared up at him then, while he stared down at her. His eyes flickered to her lips and then back up to her eyes. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Rey thought.

 _I'm going to kiss you,_ thought Kylo.

He bent down enough so their noses were touching. Just when he was about to press his lips to hers, they heard the door open and he jumped off of her, offering her a hand. She grabbed it and stood up. Kylo wanted to bash whoever interrupted their kiss's face in. Of course. It was Hux. Kylo walked over to him, whispering quietly so Rey couldn't hear. Rey awkwardly stood there until they were finished. She recognized the man from the other day.

"I need to take you back to your room now. There's someplace I need to be" said Kylo.

"Oh, no need. I'll take her back myself." Said Hux with a devilish grin on his face. Rey could sense Kylo's discomfort and anger at the man, and she knew not to trust him. She looked at Kylo then, and he shrugged, while giving her a reassuring nod. Hux grabbed her by the arm as if she was a prisoner and escorted her to her room. _Am I still considered a prisoner?_

* * *

Kylo hated that he had to leave Rey with Hux. He didn't trust that man one bit. As he walked through the hallways, he couldn't help but think of what Hux could be doing with her. His stomach turned at the thought.

He walked into the dark room and to the end of the platform. He was nervous, very nervous. This could be it. The end of training Rey and the end of his life.

The hologram appeared and looked down on him. "How's the training with the scavenger?"

 _Shit._ Kylo tried to put up a wall in his mind as best as he could. "Easier than I had presumed. She's very powerful and will make an excellent Sith," he lied. He was praying that Snoke couldn't sense his dishonesty.

"Good. I have a mission that I need to send you on. You will travel to the base on Naboo where you will seek out a number of individuals and interrogate them for information about the Resistance. I've given the list of names and locations to General Hux." Kylo had been on many missions like this before. He finds the person, interrogates them on either his ship or the base, and then he either kills them or takes them prisoner. It's quite a simple task, but it might take long, depending on how many people he had to seek. "Take the girl with you, so you can continue her training." Snoke said. Kylo was grateful that Snoke didn't sense anything. He was even more grateful that he got to take Rey on this mission. Actually finding the individuals could take time, and he didn't want to be away from Rey.

"Yes, master" said Kylo as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, and General Hux will be accompanying you, to make sure you stay on task." And with that, the hologram disappeared. Well that dampened his mood.

On his way to his chambers, Kylo thought about how interesting this little trip will be. He could train Rey in the forests of Naboo instead of just in the training room. _She would love to be outside._

As he stripped himself of his clothing and laid on the bed, his mind would not rid itself of thoughts of Rey. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the way her nose felt against his and their almost kiss.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Well, training has begun and we _almost_ had a kiss! Next chapter will be out tomorrow. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Naboo

***Author's Note***

 **Once again, a huge thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoy this one:)**

 **Chapter 6**

Rey awoke that morning later than usual. Very later, in fact about an hour and a half later. _Where's Kylo? He should've woken me up by now. We have training to do._

Rey hopped into the shower, hoping to get a quick one in before Kylo came to get her. Well, if Kylo ever came to get her. While washing herself, she thought about the night before with Hux. She looked down at her arm, seeing the bruises that formed overnight in the shape of his fingers. No wonder Kylo didn't like him. He disgusted her. The only words he said to her were " _You'll never amount to anything, desert rat,"_ before he threw her in her room and shut the door. She hated him.

So she wouldn't ruin her entire morning thinking about that evil ginger, she turned the water off and tried to fill her mind with thoughts of her training. She got dressed, did her hair, and walked out of the bathroom, noticing a tray full of food sitting on her desk. She lowered herself into the chair, but her eyes didn't fall on the delicious smelling food. They were focused on the little white note card placed perfectly beside her glass of bantha milk.

 _"We will be leaving today to go to a different base. I've already gotten the droids to pack you extra clothes and they're already on the ship. I'll come by your room at noon to get you." -Kylo_

Well, it was short and simple. A different base? Where could they possibly be going? They had training to do. Since Rey was already showered and dressed, she went over to her bookshelf, took out a book, and flopped down on her bed to begin reading. It was hard to focus, for her thoughts kept drifting to Kylo. She really didn't understand him. He shut her up in this room, only letting her leave if she was accompanied by him, yet he tried to kiss her. She also didn't understand her feelings for him. When he leaned down, she actually wanted him to kiss her. _Am I crazy?_ She set the book back on the shelf since she wasn't reading it anyway, and decided to meditate to try to take her mind off of him.

* * *

It was five minutes until noon when Kylo approached the doors to Rey's room. He didn't know how she was going to react, and he was nervous. He didn't give her much information, so she was probably filled with questions that he didn't have time to answer.

As he walked through the doors, he found Rey sitting on the floor meditating. Behind his mask, he smiled. He'd been smiling a lot more lately since her arrival. The last time he saw her was when they almost kissed, and his smile grew wider just thinking about it. He sat down on the bed, trying not to disturb her, but miserably failed at this when his boot kicked the metal bedside table, making a loud bang. Rey jumped in surprise and craned her neck so she could see him, frowning a little when she saw his mask.

With eyebrows raised, she said, "Is it noon already?"

Kylo nodded his head. "We should leave soon. Are you ready?" Rey nodded her head and got up off of the floor. "Am I allowed to ask where we're going?" She said, with a hint of a smile.

"Naboo" was all he said. She'd heard about it, but didn't really know what the planet was like. _Was it another desert like Jakku? Or was it more like Takodana?_ She really hoped it was the latter of the two.

Rey followed Kylo out of her room and to the hangar bay, where a ship awaited them. They climbed up the ramp side by side. Kylo sat in the pilot seat, taking off his helmet, and Rey sat in the co-pilot seat. He looked at her, with a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. "What? I've been flying my whole life," Rey said turning back to the controls. "I know" was all he said.

When Rey was about to hit the button to close the doors to the ship, Kylo put his gloved hand over hers. She looked him in the eyes, with unspoken questions on her face. "I forgot to mention that Hux is coming along," he said, breaking eye contact and looking at the controls. Rey bit her lip in order to keep herself from asking him why that vile man was coming. He looked back up at her then. "I'm sorry that-"

"I'm ready to leave," said the slimy voice from behind them. Kylo rolled his eyes and Rey looked down. He could sense that something was wrong with her, which most likely had something to do with what happened the night before with Hux. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hux walked away from them to sit in the main area of the ship. Kylo felt Rey instantly relax. _He better not have laid a hand on her or so help me,_ Kylo thought. He glanced at her one more time before they took off to Naboo.

* * *

Rey and Kylo landed the ship in the hangar. From what Rey could tell, the planet was filled with the color green, and she was ecstatic. Kylo knew she would love it. They exited the ship to be greeted by a crowd of people swarming around them. Rey could feel the fear radiating off of them, like they were being forced to stand around the ship and cheer for Kylo and Hux. When she looked into the peoples' eyes, they were all saddened for her. They wouldn't make eye contact with the two men. This was odd. She knew these two men that she had traveled with were bad, but bad enough that people would cower away from them by just one glance in their direction? Maybe Hux, but surely not Kylo. If only they saw the side that he shows her.

The three met up with a group of people that Rey had no clue who they were. Most of them were old with grey and white hair. There was only a couple that were young, but not as young as her. She could only imagine that they were in charge of the base. There were a few words exchanged, and then the three followed one of the young ones to their rooms. Hux's room was first, so he quickly departed from the group.

The man spoke then with a confused look on his face, "Sir, are we correct that you requested a room for the prisoner?"

Kylo's mask turned to the man and Rey could feel the anger radiating off of him. He brought a hand up and began to Force choke the man. Rey had never been taught this and she was glad, for the man was turning purple quite fast and it made her stomach hurt. Rey turned away, unable to watch anymore. She heard his body hit the floor, and that was when she turned back around. "She is _not_ a prisoner. She _will_ get her own room and she will receive the best service this base has to offer. Understood?" Kylo's harsh mechanic voice rang out. "Yes sir," the man croaked.

Rey looked up at him then and gave him a small smile. She didn't know why. She _should_ be extremely angry at him. He nearly choked that man to death. She didn't know why Kylo didn't treat her like that. Like a prisoner. So what if she was his apprentice? She was still locked inside all day. She technically _was_ still a prisoner, but it didn't seem like he saw her that way. This made her feelings for him stronger. _Wait, what?_

Kylo nodded at her. "Show us to our rooms now," he ordered the man. Rey enjoyed watching him scramble out of fear and race down the hall in one of the quickest walks she'd ever seen. Kylo was walking beside her, and their hands brushed. They both looked at each other. _Curse that damn helmet,_ Rey thought. She wanted to look into his warm brown eyes.

Rey's room came before Kylo's, and the man showed her in. She was certain that it was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of light blue and the carpet was a mix of that same blue and green. Her bed was white, with blue, green, and orange fluffy pillows. She had a desk in the corner of her room, a large cabinet, a small dining table with two chairs, and a door that most likely led to a bathroom. On one wall, there was a large window. Rey could see the beautiful green trees from the forest that surrounded the base.

With her mouth agape, she turned to Kylo. "It's so beautiful," she whispered. He nodded his head. _Yeah, just like you._

Kylo left her alone then, going to his own room. He told her that he would join her for dinner to discuss her training. She was excited to spend more time with him, and for some reason, she wanted to impress him. Figuring that there would be clothes in the cabinet, she walked over to it. Opening it up, she found that she was right. There were beautiful dresses of all different styles and colors. Also, there were multiple pairs of pants, shirts, and sweaters. She figured Kylo would just wear his normal attire, so she picked out a pair of soft, light grey pants, a matching t-shirt of the same fabric, and a blackish grey sweater. She grabbed all of the items and headed for the shower.

Once she stepped out of the shower and got dressed, she combed her hair. There was a button by her sink and if she pressed it, hot air would come out. She didn't really know it's significance, but she used it to dry her hair.

Rey walked out of the bathroom at the same moment that Kylo entered her room with a tray full of food. He stood there for a moment, just watching her. He noticed how good her legs looked in those pants, and how slim she looked wearing that big sweater. Her hair was straight and fluffy, falling to a length a little longer than her shoulders. One word came to his mind. _Stunning._

He moved towards her table and sat down the tray. He took off his helmet, gloves, and robes, leaving him in only his black pants and black t-shirt. Rey watched his muscles as he put all of his items on her desk. They both sat down and split up the food.

"So, I was thinking that we could train outside tomorrow. We could practice your control with moving different objects that we find and we could duel in a different environment. It will teach you to be versatile," Kylo spoke before eating a bite of his vegetables.

Rey was absolutely shocked. "I actually get to train outside?" There was no way that she could hide the excitement on her face. Kylo chuckled. "Does that excite you?" He teased. "Yes, master" said Rey, not really thinking about what she called him. "Rey, we aren't training. You don't need to call me master," Kylo said, the smile never leaving his face. Rey apologized, her face turning a bright red, and continued eating.

The rest of the meal was spent trading small talk. When they were finished, they both stood up and went over to sit on her bed. They were facing each other, both not speaking. It was a comfortable silence, as they both looked at each other.

"Kylo, I-"

"Shh. Don't talk." He said while bringing a finger up to her lips. They were so soft and warm, and all he could think about was replacing his finger with his lips. He leaned in slowly, giving her a chance to move away. She didn't. They were mere inches apart, that space slowly diminishing, when Rey heard the soft pitter patter of raindrops hitting the window. She turned her head around quickly, running to the window and placing her forehead and palm on the glass. She had never seen this much rain before. On the rare occasions that it did rain on Jakku, the raindrops were scarce. This wasn't the case.

Kylo could hear her thoughts, and he immediately put on his robes. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, feeling a little spark from the contact. Smiling at that, he lead her out of her room and down a couple hallways until he stopped at the doors that would lead them outside. "We can't stay out too long, or else you'll get sick," he said, staring down at her. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head. He led her out the doors and kept walking until they were standing among the trees, under the night sky, feeling the drops on their bare skin. Rey didn't think that she had ever felt anything like this. There were no words to describe it.

Kylo didn't pay attention to his surroundings, for the only thing he was watching was the beautiful girl beside him. Her clothes were soaked, hanging off of her body. Her hair was now completely wet, as if she had just gotten out of the shower. He didn't noticed she was looking at him, watching him watch her, until she laughed. _That is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard._ She spun around and held up her arms feeling the rain drip down her skin. This was it. This was his moment.

He walked right up to her without hesitating, took her in his arms, and kissed her. Both of their wet hair was sticking to each other's faces, but the kiss continued. Their lips were wet and there were drops of water dripping down their skin. Kylo's hands were caressing her cheeks while her arms had slid around his neck, pressing him closer. Her lips parted for a second, and Kylo took the opportunity. He slid his tongue into her mouth, finding her own. Their tongues battled and caressed each other. Slowly, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "We should probably go inside," said Kylo. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the doors, through the hallways, and into her room. That was when he stopped. _What am I doing? She's probably never done this before. Don't scare her off. Take things slow._ He left her standing there, shivering, as he went into her bathroom and grabbed her a towel. He walked back out and handed it to her, picking up his gloves and putting them on. Before he put his helmet on, he said, "I'll come and get you for training at 9. Goodnight, Rey." He said with a wink, before putting his helmet on and walking out of her room.

Rey sighed, wishing that they had done a little bit more than kiss. She wasn't exactly ready to give herself fully to him, but she definitely wanted to explore. She was very inexperienced. She changed out of her wet clothes and put on dry ones, climbing into bed. She went to sleep that night thinking about their kiss. To her, that kiss in the rain was absolutely perfect.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Well, we finally got a kiss! This chapter was super fun to write. I have a really important question for the future of this story. What color should Rey's light saber be? Please leave a review and what color you want it to be! Next chapter will be up by tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7: Outdoors

***Author's Note***

 **Wow, thank you all for reading this! You are what inspires me to keep writing. This one's a good one:)**

 **Chapter 7**

Kylo walked into Rey's room the next morning expecting her to be ready for her training. He thought she would be waiting for him at the doors, since she would get to go outside today. But she wasn't. She was still laying in bed, asleep. Kylo took his helmet off and approached her quietly. She was laying on her side, using her one arm as a pillow. He lightly grabbed her other arm and held her hand in his gloved one. He could get used to watching her sleep. She looked so calm and so beautiful with her hair strewn all over the pillow. He thought about their time-stopping kiss that they shared the night before. When their lips touched, it was like an explosion. He watched her lips now, wanting to kiss her awake, but decided not to. Today, they needed to focus on her training. They couldn't get distracted.

He slowly put a hand on her side and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open, instantly finding his. She smiled sleepily and turned over on her back, yawning and stretching. She sat up then and looked at him. "What time is it?" She groggily said. He was blocking her so she couldn't get off the bed unless she maneuvered around him, and she didn't want to. She pulled the blanket up around her a little more, for it was very cold in her room. "It's about 9:15. You should probably get ready. I'll wait over there," he said, pointing to her desk and chair, standing up. He held out a hand, helping Rey off the bed. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out tight grey pants and a black tank top. She then glanced over at him, saw him watching her, and walked into the bathroom.

Kylo sat at Rey's desk tapping his fingers on the surface. She sure was taking a while. _How long does it take to put some clothes on?_ He heard the door open and his head snapped up. _Oh, that's why it took her so long._ Instead of having her hair in her three-bun hairstyle, it was pulled back into a beautiful braid that started at the top of her head. It made her look a couple years older and more mature. He loved it. He was knocked out of his trance when she spoke, "Okay, I'm ready." He nodded his head while getting up out of the chair and putting his helmet on. Turning to her, he grabbed her hand and led her through the doors, into the hallways, and outside. He stopped walking, noticing that they were standing in the same spot that they stood the night before. Right where they kissed. Rey watched him closely, wondering what he was thinking about. Before she got a chance to say something, he continued walking. They walked farther and farther into the forest until they were looking out at a little lake that had a small waterfall coming from a large cliff. Rey's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that she was surrounded by a green forest and was looking at a waterfall. All she wanted to do was to go in the water, but she needed to focus on training.

* * *

Kylo had his back propped up against a tree as he sat on the ground watching Rey. Currently, she was trying to lift a large limb that had fallen from a tree during a storm. Her face was focused as she stared intensely at the branch. It usually took her a while to lift heavy objects, and she had been trying to lift it for a while now. Kylo could feel her frustration, and he knew she was about to give up. Suddenly, the limb levitated off of the ground, about a foot high.

"Good. Now move it towards the lake."

Rey started to turn her body, following the path that the limb was making. She was doing well. Quite well. Kylo was very proud of her. When she had moved the branch to the lake, she sat it down and turned to him with a victory grin on her face. "I did it master! I moved it!" She exclaimed. He stood up and walked towards her while laughing. "That was very good. We just have to work on you doing it a bit faster now," Kylo said with a wink.

Usually, Rey and Kylo had a system for training. They started off with cardio, then she would work with the punching bags, use the Force to lift things, and then meditate, ending the day with dueling. So, Rey sat down on the soft grass and prepared to meditate. Kylo knelt beside her. "We won't be meditating today," he told her, while reaching into his robes and pulling out a light saber. "I thought we could actually practice with real light sabers today. I used this one during my training," Kylo said, offering her a hand to pull her up. She grabbed it and heaved herself off the ground, taking the light saber as well.

When she ignited it, her face was illuminated by blue light. "Eager are we?" Kylo asked her, igniting his as well and waving it around. Rey said nothing, and lunged for him.

The buzz that sounded when Kylo blocked her attack encouraged Rey to keep going. While the light saber was lighter than her practice saber, she loved it. She aimed for Kylo's arms and legs, with him blocking each attack. He went on the offense then, twirling around and aiming for her face. The clash of the two light sabers were loud. They were locked together, with Kylo pushing harder and harder, pushing Rey against a tree. She clenched her teeth together and tried to fight back, but it was useless. He was strong. The conjoined blue and red light was shining on both of their faces, reflecting in their eyes. It was like a mix of good and evil.

"You can forfeit anytime, you know," said a cocky Kylo.

"Yeah, not a chance," Rey said. She gathered up all of her energy and pushed hard against him, making him stumble back a couple of feet. She took this opportunity and moved away from the tree, running towards the lake, with him following closely behind her. On occasion, she would turn around and strike at him, but he blocked her attacks easily since he could clearly see them coming. When she reached the lake, she ran around to the cliff that the waterfall was coming from and climbed. Kylo struck at her and just barely missed her foot, hitting the rocks instead, making a spark. Rey kept climbing up the rocks, only slipping once and banging her knee hard. Kylo saw her little slip while he was climbing after her.

"You alright?" He shouted.

Blood was trickling from her leg, leaving behind tracks as she climbed. "Uh, yeah it's just a scratch," she lied. Kylo could feel her pain and hit the button to diminish his light saber. Rey looked down and saw him, so she did the same. "Stop climbing," he commanded. When she did, he easily caught up to her. He looked up and noticed that they had almost reached the top.

"Get on my back"

"What?"

 _"Get on my back"_

Rey swallowed. "Yes master," she said as he knelt down and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She pulled her bad leg up and he grabbed onto it, and then she hoisted her good leg up, wrapping both of them around his waist as best as she could. Her arms snaked around his neck and she laid her head against his right shoulder. She didn't even want to look down, afraid that if she shifted her weight backwards, they would fall right off.

He finally reached the top and placed her down gently onto a rock so that she was sitting. Turning around, he took off his gloves and knelt. Her knee was still bleeding and her wound was dirty, filled with small pebbles.

"We need to clean this before it gets infected," he said, walking over to the small stream that flowed into the waterfall. He tore off a piece of his robe and dipped it into the water, wringing it out and carrying it back over to her. He knelt down and dabbed her wound with the cloth. It stung which made her cringe, and he brought his other hand up to grab hers. He soothingly stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. When he was finished, he tore off another piece from his robe and wrapped her knee, tying it in the back.

"Stand up and dry to walk on it. We need to get back down this cliff." He told her, helping her stand and putting his arm around her waist. Her knee was stiff, but she easily walked on it, not needing his help.

"I can walk on my own," she said with a smile. He looked down on her and said nothing as he guided her to the edge of the cliff. He scooped her up and held her bridal style.

"What are you-"

Kylo Force-jumped off the cliff and landed perfectly on the grass at the bottom. Rey let go of her death grip that she had on Kylo's neck and relaxed as he placed her on her feet. She didn't get a chance to ask anything before he answered her, "I will teach you it eventually, but we should probably get back. It will be dark soon."

Rey nodded her head but didn't move. She looked out at the lake and then back at him. Since Kylo could hear her thoughts, he sighed. "I'll give you ten minutes." Rey practically jumped with joy and ran to the water. It was cold but she didn't care. She walked out until she got to the place where the water reached her waist. She stopped, since she didn't know how to swim. Kylo saw her hesitating and spoke, "You seriously can't swim?"

"Well I wasn't exactly surrounded by water on Jakku," answered Rey, turning back around. Kylo sighed once again, but took off his boots, robe, and shirt, which left him in only his pants. Rey turned around and saw Kylo up to his knees in the water, without a shirt. She got distracted looking at not only his muscles, but his scars as well. Some looked to be old, but some looked like he had just gotten them a week ago. There were so many.

"Like what you see?" Kylo said, raising his eyebrows.

Rey's cheeks blushed and she looked down. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, guiding her farther into the water. When Rey was up to her shoulders, she stopped, making Kylo look at her. "I can't do it," she spoke. Kylo took her hand and guided it so that she had it wrapped around his neck, and he did the same with the other hand. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he swam out into the middle of the lake.

"Let go."

"No"

"Rey, let go."

"I can't"

"Just with your legs."

"Are you going to let me go?"

 _Never._ "No, I'll hold on," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She undid her legs and let them float in the water, kicking a bit to keep her above the water. They stayed in that position for a while until Rey let go of him and whispered, "You can let go now." He didn't want to, but he did it anyway. She couldn't believe it. She was swimming. It felt like she was flying. "I'm doing it, I'm swimming!" Beamed Rey. Kylo laughed and took a deep breath before he went under the water. He was under for so long that Rey started to get worried. Then, she felt warm arms around her waist and him press against her back. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He responded by shoving his tongue into her mouth and battling with her own. He pulled her impossibly closer and began to kiss down her jawline and onto her neck. He left a trail of hot kisses all the way back up to her lips where she was waiting patiently. Her hands got tangled in his hair as she gently pulled it, making him let out a noise that was impossible to make out. He pulled away with one last kiss and smiled at her. "It's been a little more than ten minutes," he joked. She laughed and let him pull her to shore.

Once there, they both laid on the grass until they were mostly dry. With Rey's head resting on his arm, they watched the beautiful sunset. "Well it's too dark to go back now. We'll have to stay here for the night. I'll go get some wood," Kylo said as he put his shirt on and walked into the forest. She redid the cloth around her knee. Rey didn't know when he would come back, so she spent the rest of her time meditating.

When she was finished, Kylo still hadn't returned. She was worried, and decided she'd go out to look for him. She thought about all the scary creatures that she could encounter, but pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. As she made her way through the dark forest, she was well aware of all the eerie sounds that she was hearing. Some were close, but some were far away. There was one sound, though, that chilled her to the bone. It was yelling, but more specifically, a man's yelling. Her body shuddered as she took off running towards the noise. Her knee hurt, but she didn't care. She knew it was Kylo, and she had to get to him.

She could make out Kylo's figure, illuminated by his red light saber. Also, she saw a large green creature laying on the ground. To say the least, it was ugly. It had two legs and a fat body, with a pointy back and an evil looking face that came to a point. It had really sharp teeth that scared her. It was dead.

"Kylo!" Rey yelled, continuing to run to him. She didn't stop until she was in his arms and kissing him. It was intense and passionate, but didn't last long, since Rey was worried he was hurt.

"You never came back. I thought... well I thought that... are you okay?" Rey rambled.

"Oh Rey" Kylo said, pulling her into his arms and holding her there. "I'm sorry. I was chased by it and, well I'm sorry I didn't come back," he said, pulling back and kissing her on the forehead. "We should go back," he said, pulling away but leaving one arm around her as they walked in the direction of the lake.

* * *

Kylo and Rey returned to the lake about an hour later. Along the way, they had gathered wood for the fire, in which Kylo ignited with his light saber. They sat there for a while, talking about whatever came to mind, until Rey noticed how tired she was. She yawned, and Kylo spread out his robe on the ground. He came back over to Rey and picked her up, placing her on the robe. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch," said Kylo while he placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked back to the fire and sat down, leaning back against a tree.

A couple minutes passed, when he heard Rey. "Come here," Rey whispered. He turned to look at her and saw her watching him. He stood up and knelt down next to her, crawling to lay beside her. She turned to him and laid her head on his chest, while he wrapped an arm around her waist. They both fell asleep listening to the other's heartbeat.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Yay for Reylo! And those of you who don't know, the "nuna" looks like a frog, but since Rey doesn't know what that is, I had to describe it. Please leave a review! Next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanation

***Author's Note***

 **Wow, 8 chapters already! Thank you all so much for reading this!**

 **Chapter 8**

Kylo slowly awoke, feeling a warm body pressed against his side. His mind immediately went to the night before when they had shared a few kisses. He felt himself slowly becoming addicted to their kisses, and he didn't even care. The only thing that troubled him was the fact that he hadn't been exactly honest with her. He hadn't told her that he was trying to get the map from her, and that he was supposed to make her trust him by training her. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really care about the map anymore. He just wanted her. He knew that the more their relationship would progress, the harder it would be to hide it from Snoke. If Snoke did find out, he would murder Kylo and take Rey in the blink of an eye. Kylo didn't really know what to do anymore. He felt himself being pulled towards Rey's light. _Is it still possible for me to turn back to the light?_ He had a choice. It was either Rey or Kylo. Light or Dark. At that moment, he was definitely leaning towards Rey, and the light.

He felt Rey stir beside him, and he looked down to see her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning," he said with a smile. _Man, I've been smiling so much lately._ She looked up at him with the most adorable smile he'd ever seen. "Hmm. Good morning," she said, leaning into his chest and nuzzling her nose in his neck. He could tell that she was still tired. "If you still want to sleep, you can. We don't have to go back to the base for a little while," he said placing a kiss on her head. He waited until he felt her breathing evening out, and he slowly slid his arm from under her and stood up. Sauntering over to the lake, he stripped himself of his shirt, pants, and boxers, and jumped into the water. It felt so good on his skin. He hadn't been able to swim, and quite frankly have fun, since he joined Snoke. He felt like he had been more than loyal to his master for all of his years under him, but this felt good. It felt good to go against and betray him. _Am I seriously thinking about this? Leaving Snoke and going back to the light?_

When Rey woke up again, she was sleeping on her side. She didn't feel Kylo, and immediately sprung up into a sitting position, worried that he had gotten attacked again, or worse. She relaxed when she saw him swimming in the lake. She walked over to where his clothes were on the ground. _Wait, is that his pants and boxers?_ She felt her face turn red. _Am I supposed to leave him alone or join him?_ _Am I ready for this? I mean, I've never done this with anyone before. Does he even want me in that way?_ While all of these thoughts were crossing through her mind, she was strolling back to where his robe was and sat down on it, watching him swim around. When he got closer to shore, she laid down and pretended to be asleep so that she wouldn't have to see him get out of the water in all of his naked glory. Although she did really want to see it.

She could hear him pulling his clothes on, and decided that it was a good time to "wake up". Right when she was about to sit up and fake a yawn, he talked. "I know you're not asleep."

"How did you-"

"The Force. I'll tell you later. Come on. We need to get moving if we are going to get back to the base before breakfast," he said while helping her up. Once up on her feet, she reached down and grabbed his robe, handing it to him. "Is your knee okay?" he asked with a voice full of concern. "Yeah, it really doesn't even hurt. I promise," she said, beginning to walk, but she was stopped by Kylo's hand on her arm. "What is this? What are these marks?" he asked with furrowed brows, referencing the bruises on her arm. _Oh no._ She was hoping to avoid this subject and hope he hadn't noticed. _Of course he noticed. You're in broad daylight._

"They are from, um, when you hit me with the saber last week while we were training," she lied, hoping he didn't sense it.

"No they aren't. Tell me where they're from." He demanded. She said nothing.

"Rey. Tell me where they are from," he commanded, voice full of anger. She didn't want to tell him. She was ashamed of it, ashamed of what Hux had told her. Giving in, she finally told him. "They're from when Hux took me back to my room. He just held on so tight."

"There's more. Tell me what else happened," he demanded.

"He, he told me that..." she spoke the next words quieter, "He told me that I was a desert rat and that I would never amount to anything."

Kylo's face turned bright red. "That piece of shit. I'm going to kill him!" he yelled, igniting his lightsaber and slashing away at the nearby trees. Rey was horrified. She had never seen him act this way before and it scared her. He had such a short temper. What would happen if she would make him mad? Would he do that to her? Kylo seemed to noticed what he was doing in front of her, and immediately froze, diminishing his lightsaber. He turned around to look at her and saw the look in her eyes. It was a mix of fear, anger, and concern. "Rey, I-"

"Don't. Just, take me back to the base please." Kylo nodded, shoved his helmet on, and pivoted towards the base.

* * *

Kylo and Rey returned to the base. All Rey wanted to do was go to her room and be alone, so Kylo escorted her there. When they walked in the doors, Rey immediately went to the bathroom to shower off, not acknowledging Kylo's presence. She took off all of her clothes and was about to turn the shower on when she heard a faint knocking on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and decided to open the door, even though she was mad at him. He was standing there without his helmet, looking down at the floor. He felt awful about his actions, and she could tell. Unconsciously, Rey tightened the towel around her, but remembered that it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

He looked up into her eyes then, and a wave of sadness crossed his face. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I, I lost control of myself and I just, I don't know but I'm sorry." Rey swallowed then, thinking about what to say to him. She was afraid that if she said the wrong thing, he would get mad and destroy more. Destroy her beautiful room. She sighed, "Do you do this all the time? Destroy things when you get mad?"

He looked at her, and she could tell he was trying to say the right thing. "Be honest," she said.

"I used to. All of the time. Whenever someone would do something that I didn't like, I would lash out. But lately, since you've been here, I haven't done that. I haven't been angry because you've... calmed me."

Rey didn't know what to say once again. She was speechless. It was because of her? She had brought him to ease? Maybe she could bring him back from the dark path that he was on. She could make him a better person. She reached forward and pulled Kylo into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a little while until he pulled away and motioned her towards the bed to sit down. "I need to talk to you about something," was all he said. Remembering she was still in a towel, she told him that she should change first, so she grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom.

When she was finished, she walked out to find him sitting on the edge of her bed twiddling his thumbs. She could tell he was nervous. She slowly walked up to him, sitting down right beside him and putting a hand over his. "What is it?" She asked.

He turned his body slightly towards her and looked her in the eye, grabbing her other hand to hold. "Rey, I'm going to tell you this all at once. Promise me you won't say anything until I'm finished?" He asked. She nodded her head and he continued. "My master, Supreme Leader Snoke, called for me after I interrogated you the first time. We set up a plan to get the map from you. Since you were strong with the Force, I was to train you, gain your trust, make you fall in love with me, and then take the map from you." He paused then, seeing that Rey's eyes were full of worry and unshed tears. "But Rey, those plans stopped the moment I started training and getting to know you. You've changed my life and brought in a new light. You make me want to go against my master's wishes. If it were a choice, I would pick you every time because my feelings for you are indescribable," he said before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. She brought her hands up to his face and gently stroked his cheeks.

She began to speak. "Kylo-"

"No. I'm not done yet. There's something else," he said. He took her hands again and rubbed his thumbs against the top of them. "I once told you to not be afraid, and that I feel it to. Do you remember that?" When she nodded, he continued, "Rey, we share a bond. A Force-bond, to be exact. This means that we can see into each other's minds and hear the other's thoughts. We can also sense what the other is feeling. This whole time that we've been together, I knew what was going on in your head. I haven't taught you how to communicate with me yet, and now I want to. I want you to use our bond too."

This was a lot to take in for Rey. First of all, he had been reading her mind this whole time? And second, she could do it too? She really didn't know what to think. He let her sit there in silence. A couple minutes later, she made her decision. "Teach me," was all she said. He looked at her and sighed. "I can't. I need to leave the base for a couple days to pursue my mission. I will when I come back, I promise. When I'm gone, practice your meditation. I will arrange for someone to take you to the training room." And with that, he gave her one last kiss and walked out of her room, closing the doors behind him. Rey went back into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, thinking of two things: what Kylo was doing on this mission and how she was going to figure out how to use their bond.

* * *

Rey had gotten out of the shower a couple hours ago and she had just finished meditating. While staring out of the window, watching the trees sway in the breeze, she heard the doors open. Whipping her head around, she saw the person that she really didn't want to see. His grin was devilish as he made his way to her. "I'm here to retrieve you for your training," Hux spoke. Rey took a deep breath and swallowed. _Hux? Really?_ Rey nodded her head and stood up, going over to the cabinet to get out her shoes. She sat down and began to put them on when she was stopped by a cold and slimy hand on her arm. She looked up at him then as he spoke, "I don't have much time. Hurry up rat." She really didn't think that she should argue or come back with a smart comment, since this man had the power to take her away from Kylo. She could feel his wanting for power and fame, and it disgusted her. When she stood up, he grabbed her arm in the same spot as last time, making her wince. He yanked her out of the room and harshly guided her through the hallways until they got to the training room.

When they walked in, Rey was surprised. This training room was not at all like Kylo's. It was many times smaller and didn't have as many activities for her to do. There were no punching bags or boulders. "Go and run 35 laps. I'll stay here and count for you, to make sure you don't cheat," Hux spoke. Rey didn't like the way he was looking at her, at all. _And 35?_ She was used to running 15 at the most. She knew that she shouldn't say anything, so she began to run.

Each time she passed Hux, she felt his eyes on her. She watched him look at parts of her body that were reserved for the eyes of only one man. When she finished her laps, she was panting heavily with sweat dripping off of her, soaking her clothes. She collapsed on the floor. "Stand up rat. You aren't done yet," he said while tossing her the lightsaber that she had used the day before. She ignited it, expecting him to do the same with his lightsaber. _Wait, where is it? He doesn't have a lightsaber. What does he-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a laser blast flew passed her head and hit the wall behind her. He had a blaster. "Block my shots, rat," Hux said, continuing to fire at her. She had never done this before, but was quickly getting the hang of it. She was blocking more and more shots from him, until he stopped and handed her a blindfold. "Put this on," he ordered. With shaky hands, she did as told. She had read about this in one of her books back on Starkiller. She was supposed to use the Force in order to anticipate the shots coming, and then she would block them with her lightsaber. She took a deep breath and channeled the Force, but she couldn't sense anything. No shots were being fired.

She was about to rip the blindfold off when she felt two slimy hands on her waist and something hard pressed against her rear. Her body immediately tensed up in panic and fear. It frightened her so much that she dropped her lightsaber. "Come on rat, give me what I want," he said, bringing his hands up to caress her breasts. Tears were falling down her face. He had a tight grip on her and she couldn't get out, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know what else to do, so she channeled all of the Force that was inside of her and threw it at him. She felt his hands fly off of her waist and she turned around just in time to see him hit the wall and fall to the ground. She was breathing heavily and she was so afraid. She had to get to Kylo. She closed her eyes and thought about what he told her about the Force-bond. They could communicate. She tried to reach out to him. _Help me._ Her message got no reply.

Hux stood up then and lunged for her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her out the door. Her vision was blurred with tears as she writhed against him, but he wasn't letting go. _Where's he taking me to? His room?_ He was walking very fast, and Rey had to practically jog in order to not be dragged. They were in an area with lots of empty cages. Some were filled with disgusting looking creatures, and that was when everything clicked for Rey. He was going to throw her in a cell. _Did Kylo hear me?_ she thought as Hux pushed her into a cell and closed the door. A few buttons being pushed were the last sounds she heard before her room became unnervingly silent.

* * *

Kylo was interrogating a lousy Resistance pilot when he heard Rey in the back of his mind. _Help me_ , was all she said. He sensed her fear and immediately took off in a run towards his ship. He didn't care about the pilot. He had to get to Rey. He jumped on his ship and prepared the ship for takeoff.

He was currently about halfway back to the base when he felt her again. She was crying, he knew it by the wave of sadness he received from her end. He could tell that she had had hope at first, hope that he would hear her and come after her, but she had given up. She thought he wasn't coming. He spoke out to her then, hoping that she knew it was him. _I'm coming for you Rey._

When he arrived at the base, he was greeted by an angry Hux walking towards him. "I was training that scavenger of yours and-"

"They assigned _you_ to train her?" Kylo lividly asked.

"Yes but that's beside the point Ren. We were sparring and she pushed me down and ran away. She escaped. We have no idea where she is. She's probably half way to Theed if she hasn't gotten a ship already," Hux lied.

Kylo knew he was lying. He could feel it. Bringing his hand up, he force-choked the man until his face was purple. He only stopped when Hux had fallen to the ground. He spoke out to Rey once more. _Rey, you have to tell me where you are._ Kylo left Hux and strides to his room. Once there, he took his helmet off and slammed it on his desk in frustration. She wasn't answering. He took off his robes and was going to get in the shower when he heard her.

 _I'm in a cell._

 ***Author's Note***

 **Just a little bit of a cliffhanger. What do you think? Leave a review! Also, I'm going to ask this again. In the future, what color should Rey's lightsaber be? Next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9: Issues

***Author's Note***

 **Here's another one for you! It took me a little longer to write this one, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

Kylo was practically sprinting through the Base as he made his way to where Rey was, where they kept all of the prisoners. This made him cringe, because Rey was not a prisoner. Innocent, beautiful Rey was nothing close to a prisoner. He could feel Rey's presence more and more as he got closer to his destination. He began to see cages that held hideous creatures, some of which he had never seen before. He hoped that Rey wasn't in a cage. _If that goddamn son of a bitch-_

 _I feel you._

Kylo's head snapped up. It was her. She was in his head. _Where are you?_ He asked, pushing his pride to the back of his head. He was so proud of her for figuring it out on her own. It took him weeks to even understand the basics of Force-bonds. He heard her voice again. _I'm in some kind of room, not too far from the cage with that brown furry thing in it._ Kylo almost laughed at that. She was so inexperienced. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand, finding Rey. He finally got to the section of the prison where the cells were. These rooms were only used if the base was holding significant people or if they wanted the prisoner to stay alive. Kylo was glad that she at least got a cell. He knew for a fact that there wouldn't be many people in them, so she couldn't be too far down. He saw the cage with the brown furry thing, as Rey had called it, and opened the closest cell door. Inside was a Resistance pilot that Kylo recognized. He remembered interrogating him, and that was how he learned that the map was in the droid. Almost as fast as Kylo had entered, he slammed the door and moved on to the next cell.

By the fourth cell, Kylo was getting frustrated but continued the search. _She had to be here._ He opened the fourth door and peeked inside, his eyes falling right onto the beautiful eyes that he was quite familiar with. "Rey!" he beamed, crossing the floor in two steps and pulling her into his arms. He held onto her tightly, refusing to let go, except to take off his helmet. He was breathing in the scent of her hair and he was pretty sure that it was his new favorite smell. He loved the feel of Rey's head nuzzled into his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back. He pulled back slightly and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it. He crushed his lips onto hers in a sweet and simple kiss. They broke apart way too soon for his liking and he went in for more. Their tongues tangled as they tasted each other. He thought that he could stay like that forever until he remembered that they were still in the cell. He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's get you out of this room," he said with a hint of a smile. His mind was still swimming with questions, but he thought he should wait until they got back to their rooms.

Instead of going back to her room, he led her to his. Once there, he immediately sat her on the bed and began to ask her all of his questions. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rey looked down at the floor and said with a nod, "I'm okay." She was being a bit too quiet for his liking. "Rey, look at me," he said lifting her chin up so her eyes met his. "I need you to tell me what happened. What he did to you. Can you do that?" he asked her, afraid of what she might say. Rey shook her head. "I can't. It's... I just can't." Kylo knew it was bad if she wouldn't tell him. "Rey, let me into your mind. Show me what happened." At first, Rey thought this might've been a trick to get the map. She was vulnerable, and now would be his chance.

He sensed this, and spoke again. "Rey, do you trust me?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then let me in," he said. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened her mind to him, recalling the memories from earlier that day. She felt him slip into her mind and see the events unfold. Once he had seen enough, he pulled out and jumped off the bed. He reached for his helmet. "I'm going to kill him," was all he said as he shoved his helmet on and walked to the door but stopped, as he felt Rey's hand on his arm. "Kylo-"

"No Rey! He can't get away with what he did to you. I _will_ kill him!" he yelled. She took a deep breath and brought her hands to his helmet, where she found the small, hidden button. She pressed it and lifted his helmet off, setting it on the desk. "What I was going to say was, can you do it tomorrow? I'm tired and I just want to sleep," she paused, "next to you." He looked her in the eye and began to take off his boots, gloves, and robe. Once he was finished, he grabbed her hand and led her back to his bed. If she thought her bed was big and comfy, this one was even better. It was large and soft, and when she laid down, she practically sank into the mattress. Kylo climbed in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. They drifted off to sleep, both happy that they had each other to hold in their arms.

* * *

When Kylo awoke, Rey was not there. Panic arose in him until he looked towards his bathroom and noticed the door was closed, figuring that she was in there. He listened closer and heard the shower running, so he laid back down and buried his face in his pillow, breathing in her scent. He had to make himself stay in bed, for he really wanted to join her in the shower. But he could tell she wasn't ready for that, especially with what Hux did to her yesterday. _Hux._ Kylo leaped off the bed and began to get dressed when he heard the shower water turn off. He finished putting on his robe and decided to wait until Rey came out so he could kiss her goodbye before he confronted Hux.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Rey came out of his bathroom dressed in one of his shirts that was way too long for her. It was like a dress. "Your shower is so much bigger than mine!" She exclaimed. He laughed at her then and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You can shower here from now on. Oh, and sleep in my bed since I know how much you loved it," he said before leaning in again. Their kiss lasted only a short time before Rey broke it off, looking him up and down. "You're dressed. Are you leaving?" She pouted.

Kylo sighed, "I have business to take care of."

"With Hux?"

"Yes."

"Kylo-"

"I don't want to hear it. He deserves everything that'll come to him."

Rey moved away from him then and huffed in frustration. "You're really going to kill him aren't you? You told me I was bringing you into the light. I thought you changed. I-"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers in a much needed kiss. She struggled at first, but his arms held her in place. Slowly, she began to relax into him as his tongue stroked hers. "You have changed me. So much. But he hurt you, and I won't let him get away with it. Do you understand?"

Rey swallowed and bit her lip. "Do it."

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Do it. Kill him. He deserves it."

Nodding, Kylo gave her one last kiss before he put his helmet in place and walked out of his room. On his way to find Hux, he couldn't help but think about what just happened. Rey was turning him to the light, but he was turning her to the dark. He could feel it in her. He needed to get her out soon, as much as he despised the idea.

Kylo searched the entire base for Hux. He asked the officers, and they hadn't seen him all day. He was so frustrated, but continued his search. He had to find him and rip his throat out. The more he continued, the more this little quest was becoming a need instead of a want. He needed to kill him. He needed to let out his wrath. He was becoming angrier and angrier as time went on. Each person that did as little as flinch beside him was thrown up against the wall. He had done laps around the base, asking generals and officers, searching Hux's private quarters, and even going down to the prison. Hux did like to torture people, so Kylo wouldn't have been surprised if he had been down there, but he had no luck. He approached the officers, preparing to ask them again if they had any information, when one of them looked up at him and spoke. "Sir, we have found his location. It seems that he took a ship back to Starkiller. Here, he left this for you," the older looking, squeamish man held out a paper to Kylo. Grabbing it out of his hand and reading it, he realized it was the list of people Kylo was to interrogate. _That cowardly son of a bitch! That slimy red-headed asshole._

"What time did he leave?" Kylo asked the officer, trying to calm himself by slowing his breathing down. His hand twitched, wanting to move towards his lightsaber, but Kylo stopped himself. _No. Think of Rey. Don't do it, for Rey._

"The ship took off at about 7 this morning, sir," the man spoke. Kylo could still sense his fear. He could choke all of these men for letting Hux get away, but he didn't, which surprised him. He was angry, so angry. He wasted his day searching the whole base for Hux, when that piece of shit wasn't even here. He could've spent his time with Rey. Remembering that he was still surrounded by numskulls, he gave them a curt nod and bolted away from them, heading back to his room. He hoped that Rey was still there. _Who am I kidding? She won't be able to leave my room. Those doors are highly complicated._

When he reached his doors, he could sense Rey behind them. She was calm. He pressed the button and walked in, closing the doors behind him. She was laying on his bed, but shot up when she heard him. She got up and moved towards him as he removed his helmet, gloves, and boots. She helped him take off his robe.

He could sense her wanting to speak, but she was hesitant. She took a deep breath and began. "You didn't kill him," she said as more of a statement rather than a question. She could feel his anger and frustration.

"He left the base this morning. I found this out after I had searched for him all day," he said with a sigh as he moved towards her and put his arms around her waist. He smiled when he noticed that she was still wearing his shirt. "It's late. We need to get to sleep if we want to be up early for training."

"We're training tomorrow? I figured you'd go back out to continue your mission," she said with eyes full of excitement.

He chuckled and kissed her deeply before laying her down on the bed, crawling in after. He pulled her against him and she rested her head against his chest. "I think I can spare a day." Was the last thing he said before they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

They had been on Naboo for two and a half weeks now, and Rey was doing exceptionally well with her training. Kylo would leave her for a couple days at a time to complete his mission. He worried about her, but he knew she was okay. She could defend herself now.

It was time for them to leave the base, but Kylo had something else in mind before returning to Starkiller. The two were sitting side by side, piloting their ship, when Rey noticed that Kylo was not returning to Starkiller. "Where are you taking us?" She asked him. "You'll see," was his only reply. It was another hour or so before they landed on a planet unknown to Rey. There were caves covered in an icy white sheet that looked like a blanket surrounding their ship. "Where are we?" Rey asked confused as she watched Kylo pull out some robes for Rey to wear so she wouldn't get cold. "Ilum. It is time for you to make your own lightsaber," he said. Rey gasped in shock. She figured she'd just use Kylo's old one. Never in a million light years did she think she'd get her own.

"How do I know-"

"You will feel it. You'll know which crystal to take." He told her before lightly pushing her towards the opening of a cave. She slowly made her way through the opening. She had to walk a little ways before she began to see the crystals. She was in awe of how beautiful they were. Red, green, blue, purple. She hadn't seen this many vibrant colors at the same time in her whole life. At first, she thought that she was doing something wrong. There were so many crystals, yet none of them felt like they were hers. That was until she felt the pull. There was something pulling her towards the back of the cave. The pull was so strong.

She thought that maybe she was imagining the feeling, since she has been heading deeper and deeper into the cave for a while now. Then, she saw it. Glowing brightly, it looked to be wedged into the rock that made up the cave. It was hers. She knew it. She slowly approached it and felt it with her fingertips, feeling a spark. _Yes, it's mine. This one is meant for me._

Getting it out of the rock proved to be a challenge, but it finally let go. She carried it carefully in her palm as she made her way out of the cave and towards Kylo. He was leaning against the ship, but stood up straight when she approached. "Did you get it?" He asked her.

Rey held out her hand and opened it palm up, showing him the kyber. The golden-yellow color glittered in the sunlight. They both shared smiles. "Good, now get back on the ship before we both get frostbite."

* * *

Kylo led Rey to his room on Starkiller, instead of her old one. He liked sleeping next to her, and he didn't want that to change. He knew his room was much bigger than hers, and he knew she was thinking the same as he led her in. "All of your clothes will be moved here. I want you to stay in my room from now on." She turned towards him and slipped her arms around his waist. He removed his helmet and held on to her. Pulling back, he kissed her on the lips. "Rey, I-" he couldn't say it. He'd never told anyone he loved them before. Ever. But he did love Rey, he knew it. Her hopeful eyes turned into sadness as she tried to hide her emotions by laying her head on his chest once again.

"I need to go. Snoke wants to talk to me," Kylo spoke into her hair. She let him go and kissed his cheek before he put his helmet on and left. She decided to take a shower to make the time go faster. She knew he was going to say he loved her. She had wanted him to say it, too, but why didn't he? _Would I have said it back? Oh, who am I kidding. Of course I would._

Meanwhile, Kylo was walking through the base when he sensed _him._ Seeking him out, he found him talking to one of his officers. When Hux's eyes landed on him, Kylo could feel the fear flow through his vile body as he tensed. Kylo brought a hand up and choked him, making his face turn purple. Everyone around the two fled the room. "You... Snoke will kill you," was all Hux could force out before his neck snapped and he fell to the floor. Leaning over him, Kylo starred into his dead yellow eyes through the slits in his mask. He didn't think he could hate anyone more. He backed away slowly, trying to memorize the scene before him, and left. He would need to go back to that memory whenever he needed to be angry. He knew he would need that anger if he were to resist and fight against Snoke. _Wait, what?_

Making his way towards his destination, Kylo thought about what he should do. He obviously had to hide the fact that he just killed the most important General of the First Order from Snoke. If he knew, then he would second guess where Kylo's loyalties were. Kylo could not afford this. He also had to hide his feelings about Rey. He needed to get her out of here and away from the First Order, but how? He walked along the walkway and stopped right before the stand where the hologram always appeared. Without disappointing, the evil scarred man lit up. "How was Naboo? I trust you finished your tasks."

"I did, master. I interrogated the pilots and workers of the Resistance and found much valuable information," he confidently spoke as he felt Snoke enter his mind. He let him, and pushed his memories of his interrogations forward, putting up a wall between those and everything else with Rey and Hux.

"Very good. I will inform General Hux." Kylo swallowed loudly, hoping that Snoke didn't sense his uneasiness. "How's the girl? I believe you only have a couple days left with her before your month is up." _Shit._ He only had a couple days before he was supposed to be finished training her.

"She's doing great. She is so powerful and has learned so much. I just took her to get her kyber crystal on the way back here. I will instruct her on how to assemble her lightsaber tomorrow," he spoke, leaving out the parts about her only learning the ways of the Force, not the Dark Side. Snoke nodded, dismissing him, and Kylo turned to leave when he heard Snoke speak again. "My apprentice, don't be so ignorant. I can feel your _compassion_ for her," and with that, the hologram left him to his own thoughts. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it fast. Soon Snoke will figure out that General Hux is dead because of him and he will order to see Rey, potentially killing Kylo in the process. Kylo was thinking about all the possible scenarios as he made his way towards the Communication Center. Once there, he ordered everyone out of the room and sat down. Thanks to the pilot he interrogated, he knew where the Resistance base was. He typed in a few coordinates and codes and was quickly connected with the person he wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to.

"Ben?"

"General Organa, we don't have much time. I need you to send a ship to come and get Rey. I'm sure you've heard of her from Han Solo and that... _Finn_. She's in trouble and will need to escape the base."

"I'll send a team. And Ben? Will you be coming too?" Leia asked her son. She knew he must really care about the girl if he were to let her escape.

"No, I'm not coming. Just send a ship by tomorrow." And with that, their connection was severed.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Well, I guess it's another cliff hanger! Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Please leave a review!b**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

***Author's Note***

 **Once again, a huge thank you to everyone reading this and reviewing. WARNING!! This chapter is definitely rated M. Hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 10**

Kylo returned to his room to find Rey reading one of the books that she had gotten off of his bookshelf. When he took off his helmet and caught sight of her looking at him, he could feel his stomach turn. This would be their last night together. Possibly ever. In one day from now, she won't be sitting on his bed. She will be aboard a ship on her way to the Resistance base while he would be here, possibly getting killed by Snoke. No, not possibly. Once Snoke knows that Rey got away, he would kill Kylo in the blink of an eye. Shaking his head, Kylo focused on the present. His last night with Rey. He was going to make it count.

"What wrong?" Rey asked him as he took off his boots. She could tell that something was off with him. She tried to slip into his mind but there was a barrier blocking her. He didn't want her to see. "I killed Hux," was all he said. He couldn't tell her the plan. If he did, she would try to make him come with her, and he couldn't. He needed tonight to be a happy night. "Kylo-"

"Rey I have to tell you something," he began as he made his way towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently took hold of her hand, lightly chuckling at the size difference, and continued, "When I first met you, well, fought you back on Takodana, I felt a strong connection. I brought you back to Starkiller not only to get the map, but to explore the strange pull I was feeling towards you. When I started training you, I was amazed at your talent. You were so strong with the Force, so brilliant at exhibiting it's ways. Rey, you are stronger than I ever was. You have the ability to do so much, yet I keep you captive. You are almost finished with your training, but there's one more thing," he stood up and went over to his cabinet, pulling out a bag. Returning to her, he dumped its contents on the bed. Rey was confused when she saw all the scraps of metal pieces. "It's time for you to make your own saber. I can't tell you what to do this time. You just have to feel it and believe in yourself. I have to go talk to the new general, so I'll be back in a little while," he said, while pulling his mask back on. "May the Force be with you," Kylo stated as he walked out of his room.

Rey sat on the bed, not sure of what to do. She pulled her kyber out of her pocket and placed it in front of her. She looked all of the metal pieces over, and began to maneuver them to fit together. She placed her crystal in the middle and fashioned the metal to fit around it. She had seen many different lightsabers through Kylo's teachings and in the books she read. All of them were different to fit each Force-user's personality, so she did the same. She made two openings, one on each side of the cylinder that she had formed with the pieces. Finally, after about two hours, she had completed it. She ignited it then, and watched as the two golden spears shot out from each side of the base. She waved it around and laughed, feeling the pride swim through her body. _I did it. I made my own lightsaber._

"A staff? You made a staff?" An amused Kylo said. Rey didn't even hear him enter. Turning around, she met his eyes and laughed with him. "I'm proud of you. It was the perfect choice," he began. He wished he could've told her the truth as to why she needed to make her lightsaber. It wasn't entirely because she was finished with her training. She would need it to escape the base, to escape him.

Kylo sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit beside him and so she turned off her lightsaber and moved towards him. "Rey, what I told you earlier, I'm not finished. There's more," he said, turning slightly so that he was facing her. This was it. He needed to get this out. "When I found out about our Force-bond, I was ecstatic. That was the connection that I felt in the forest on Takodana and in the interrogation room. We are connected Rey, in a very special way that not many have experienced. But even without our connection, I feel as if I would have still felt what I'm feeling for you right now. I felt it all the way back when we were training here. I felt it on Naboo. And since then, it's only gotten stronger. Rey, you're bringing me into the light and I love it. I... I love you. You are my light, my... my everything. I wouldn't have gotten through this last month without you and your light. I love you so much that it hurts."

Rey gasped as tears rolled down her face. She had never been loved before. She had never been told that someone loved her until this moment, and she had never told anyone that she loved them. "I love you too," she said as their eyes met. "I've never felt this feeling before, and it's so strong. I feel the love that you have for me, and I have the same feelings. I love you, so much that it hurts me too." He grabbed her face with his hands and moved so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. They didn't speak. They just looked into each other's eyes and felt their connection ripple through them. Slowly, they both leaned in and when their lips touched, sparks flew through the air. As their kiss became more intense and more passionate, both of their hands started to wonder. Rey felt his muscles threw his shirt as her hands explored his chest, while Kylo felt the curves of her hips. He could feel himself hardening and his mind immediately thought of Rey. _Is she ready? What if she doesn't want to do this?_ "Rey," he said, trying to get out more but she silenced him with her lips. "Rey, do you-"

"Yes. I want to," she said while nodding. He repositioned himself so he could lean against the headboard and she climbed into his lap, straddling his hips. He reattached his lips to hers and she moaned into his mouth, making Kylo impossibly more hard. Rey could feel him against her inner thigh and she smiled into the kiss. She bit his bottom lip and he reciprocated the moan that she had made earlier. She could feel the pool forming in her panties. When she reached for the hem of his shirt, her fingers stopped and she looked into his eyes. She had seen him shirtless before, but never like this. He gave her a reassuring nod and she pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side. She ran her hands up and down his chest, fixated on the hard muscles and scars that lined his rib cage and pecks. "One day, I want you to tell me how you got each and every one of these," she said. Kylo gave her a nod, knowing that he would never get the chance.

He flipped them over then so he was towering over her, supporting himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. He buried his face into her neck and left her a mix of kisses, bites, and licks. He dragged his tongue to the spot right under her ear and bit down, eliciting another moan from her. He tended the bite with another lick and a few kisses and moved his way back towards her throat. He licked from her collarbone to her chin, and then made his way to her lips once more. His hands found the hem of the the t-shirt she was wearing and he stopped, looking at her for approval. She nodded her head, and he lifted the shirt above her head and threw it carelessly across the room. Her breast-band was the only thing standing in his way from her bare skin, so he took that off of her as well. His mouth immediately went to her right breast while his hand massaged the other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and then put his mouth over it, sucking. Rey closed her eyes and reveled in the feel. He kissed his way across her chest to work on her other breast, giving it the same treatment. When he was satisfied with the work he had done, he slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth.

Rey could barely control herself when she felt Kylo's hands drifting lower and lower, until they landed on the waistband of her pants. He moved them down torturingly slow until they were off of her and across the room, joining her shirt. She was laying under him in nothing but her panties, and suddenly she felt a little embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful," Kylo told her as he undid his pants and pushed them off of him. Now, he was only in his boxers. He kissed her again, moving his hand underneath the thin cloth, making her breathe in sharply. He cupped her sex, his middle finger finding her entrance. Slowly, he stuck one finger inside her and started to move it in and out. She gripped his shoulders as he reached down and kissed her. Without breaking their kiss, he slid another finger in and continued pumping. _Wow, she's tight._ Rey whimpered when Kylo pulled his fingers out of her, wondering what he was doing. She opened her eyes, which immediately went downwards to stare at his manhood. _Wow, it's huge! How will that even fit in me?_ Kylo heard this and chuckled, reaching for her panties and pulling them off of her. He hovered on top of her once more, lining himself up with her entrance. He paused to look down at her, once more asking for her permission. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Make love to me, Kylo."

This was all he needed to hear. He slowly slid into her, making her cry out. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time, so Rey encouraged him to continue. Kylo went slow at first, but eventually picked up his pace. The room was filled with grunts and moans, and the occasional sound of one of them screaming the other's name. They watched each other the whole time, staring directly into their love's eyes. Rey wanted to flip them over and take charge, but since this was her first time, she didn't want to push it. She wanted him to do it. Kylo was almost at his breaking point when he spoke to her, "I want you to let go with me. Come with me." He reached down and rubbed her bundle until they were both screaming in ecstasy. He filled her with his seed and watched it drip out of her as he slowly pulled out. Rolling off of her, he gathered her up into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as they both drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about what they had just shared together.

* * *

Rey's eyes fluttered open and she sighed, thinking about what the two had done last night. They had both woken each other up at least twice each to continue their activities, and she was spent. Slowly, she tried to stretch her limbs but a pair of strong arms held her in place. Smiling, she leaned her head beck against his chest. She could feel his manhood pressed against her rear and she could feel her face get hot. She felt him stir as his arms loosened their hold, and she turned around to face him. His sleepy eyes opened slightly but closed quickly, the smile never leaving his face. Rey began to get out of bed when he pulled her against him. "Don't leave yet," was all he said.

She laughed and rested her hands on his. "I need to take a shower. I feel... dirty from last night."

"Can I join you?" Replied his tired voice.

Rey chuckled to herself and removed his hands from her stomach. "Fine," she said as she hopped out of bed. She was a little sore and she could tell her walk was a bit off, but she decided to just walk it off.

Their shower was filled with a couple rounds of love-making and by the time they left the bathroom, it was already noon. "I need to go check up on things. I'll be back soon. I love you," he said before giving Rey a peck on the lips and shoving his helmet on. Rey watched him leave the room and sighed, falling back onto the bed. She thought about everything he told her last night, and everything they did. She was so incredibly happy. She decided to meditate in order to sort out all of her feelings and to relax, since her stomach fluttered every time she thought of him.

She was awoken from her spell because of a loud siren. Kylo's room was blinking red and the siren was so incredibly loud. _What's going on?_ Rey could feel the presence of... _no. That's impossible. There's no way that they're-_

Kylo walked through the door and straight up to Rey. "What's going on?"

"Just follow me," he said as he walked out the door, with her behind him. The hallways were flickering with the same red lights that were in his room and the sirens continued screeching. He could sense where the trio that would take Rey to the Resistance base was. He felt them, a couple turns away, and he turned to her. "You have to listen to me very closely. I'm going to tell you where to go to meet up with your friends. You'll go with them without me to the Resistance base. I've seen the entire map to Luke Skywalker, and I will share it with you. You will go to him and complete your training as a Jedi. You will forget about me and live the rest of your life as a Jedi. Do you understand?"

There were so many thoughts going through Rey's head. She wouldn't go. Not without him. "What about you? What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"He'll kill you. Won't he? That's why you're making me leave. He'll kill you and he'll kill me too. Well I'm not leaving," she said putting her hands on her hips and standing her ground.

"Rey listen to me. It will be worse for you if you stay. There's a chance he might not kill me," he lied, but continued, "And if I go with you, Snoke will hunt me down and kill me no matter what. I'm giving you your freedom. Take it." Kylo was hurting. His chest burned with every word he said.

Rey was crying now. "I don't want my freedom. Not without you. Please come with me," she begged.

Kylo wanted to, he really did, and she wouldn't go without him. "Okay, I'll go, I just have to go and speak with one of the officers first. Continue down this hallway and take the next left and then a right," he told her. He hated lying to her. Of course he wasn't going to go. There was no way he was getting on that ship. Especially with _Han Solo._ They couldn't be together anymore.He kissed her again and walked off in the opposite direction. He needed to find Han Solo. He had no choice. The only way that he would make himself let Rey go was if he could disappoint her so much that she didn't want him to go with her. He would make her hate him.

Rey did what Kylo had told her and took a left. When the next right came, she sharply turned and ran right into a large fuzzy thing. "Chewie!" She yelled, hugging the Wookiee tightly. When she pulled away, she saw Finn and Han and hugged them both. "What happened to you? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked her. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked him, ignoring his question. Chewie roared, and Rey understood him. "What did he say?" Asked Finn.

"That it was your idea," Rey said while hugging him again. "Thank you."

"How did you get away?" He asked Rey.

She didn't want to tell him. "I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it." She could tell he wanted to ask more, but Han interrupted him. "Escape now. Hug later," was all he said, motioning for them to follow. _Kylo, where are you?_ She asked him through the bond. She got no reply.

Finn and Rey were to wait until Han and Chewie placed bombs around a specific part of the base. She was so worried about Kylo. He wasn't replying to her, no matter how hard she tried. She was also worried about Han and Chewie. They were taking a very long time. Finn and Rey made the decision to go in and check on them. They entered through a door that was on the upper level. Walking in, Rey looked down and saw Kylo and Han facing each other on a walkway, and they were gradually getting closer. A pit surrounded them, a pit so deep that Rey couldn't see the bottom. Suddenly, she felt worried. Worried for Han and worried for Kylo. Light from the doorway they had entered in from shown down on the two, making a spotlight. _What are you doing?_ She asked him. His mask tilted up to her for a second, and then back on his target. He didn't reply.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han said to him.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son." Rey gasped. _Kylo was the son of Han Solo? Oh no._

They were still a distance apart, but Kylo's hands went up to find the buttons on his helmet and he took it off. She could see his face from where she was standing, but not clearly. She could feel the rush of emotions going through him. Fear. Regret. Conflict.

"Your son... is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him." _What is he doing?_

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." He had to do this. He had to make her hate him.

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you." _I know. I want him dead just as much as you do. There's something we have in common._ "You know it's true."

There was a long pause in the conversation, which made Rey uneasy. She knew that Kylo didn't have a good childhood. Was it because of him? She was worried about what Kylo would do to him if it was his fault. "It's too late," Kylo said.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home." _You have no idea how much I want to. Not for you, but for her. The woman I love._ "We miss you."

Once again there was a long pause in the conversation until Kylo spoke. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Rey's heart broke at his words. _What is he talking about? It's not... It can't be._ "Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything." They were face to face now. Rey could feel Kylo's mind battling against different scenarios. _What is he planning on doing?_

Kylo dropped his helmet and undid his lightsaber from his belt. _What?_ They looked each other in the eye as Kylo held it out to him. She felt his hesitation, his struggle. Han placed his hand on the saber as the light from the outdoors dimmed. Rey took her eyes off of the two for only a second for the first time since their conversation started. She looked back at them and that's when she felt it. She knew what he was going to do a moment before he actually did it, but her mind didn't register. Everything happened so fast. Kylo hit the button, illuminating his red lightsaber, and it pierced through Han, sticking out of his back. She heard Chewie roar. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were falling down her face as she watched the two's interaction. Kylo pushed the saber impossibly deeper, and said "Thank you." before he pulled it out of Han's chest. He raised a hand and put it on Kylo's face before Kylo let him fall into the abyss surrounding them. Rey could feel his emotions, his conflicts, but all she heard was another one of Chewie's roars before he shot him with his bowcaster, making Kylo fall to his knees. Immediately, Rey sprung into action. She ran across the ramp and down the flights of stairs faster than she had ever moved before. She was livid at Kylo, but she had to get to him. She hated him now, but she wouldn't let him lay there and bleed.

She sprinted onto the walkway, ignoring Finn's calls for her. As she approached him, she knelt down in front of his hunched-over body and grabbed his bloody hand. "What are you doing?" he asked her. This was not his plan. She was supposed to be disgusted by him and leave him there to rot, not save him. "I love you, remember? No matter how much I hate you right now, I can't just let you bleed out," she explained to him. "Now come on, we need to get you to the ship," she ordered. _I just killed my father for nothing._ Kylo didn't think he'd ever feel so vulnerable. He hated his father, that's for sure, but when his saber went through him, he wanted to cry. He'd disappointed his father, his mother, Rey, and himself.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her hand to his wound to try to stop the blood. He had his arm around her shoulder as she helped him walk. They had to be very careful, for one little misstep could result in them both falling off into the pit. Once they made it across safely, Rey made her way for the stairs and pulled him along, step by step. She was afraid that he wouldn't make it, but they had to keep going. "Rey, leave me," he huffed out. She ignored him and continued to drag him along.

Once outside, she met up with Finn and Chewie. "What are you doing? Did you not just see what he did? What he's capable of? He's a monster!" Finn yelled at her. She knew all of these things were true, but bit her lip. "Where's the ship? Lead me to it."

The four trudged through the snow, with Kylo and Rey leaving behind trails of blood. He was walking more, rather than being dragged, but he still couldn't move fast enough for Rey's liking. Finally, the ship was insight, and low and behold, they had brought the Millenium Falcon. Before they could board, Kylo stopped her. "You know that if I go with you then Snoke will find me and kill me. This will put you and all of your friends in even more danger." Rey swallowed and looked up at him. She was glad that they left his helmet behind. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm not leaving you here," she said as she pulled him up the ramp and into the ship. She laid him down on a cot and sat beside him long enough to speak one sentence. "I'll be back once we take off," was all she said as she got up and sat in the pilot's seat. She shared a glance with Chewie before they took off, flying away from Starkiller and towards the Resistance base.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Well, this chapter was jam packed! Please please please leave a review! Next chapter should be up by either Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	11. Chapter 11: Healing

***Author's Note***

 **And here's another one for you! I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 11**

As Rey and Chewie successfully landed the Millenium Falcon at the Resistance Base on D'Qar, she gave him a nervous look. Rey didn't know how the people there would treat her and Kylo, especially since he just killed one of their own. Oh, and he killed many more in previous battles against them. Slowly standing up from her seat, she went back to check on Kylo. She found him all sweaty with his eyes closed, and his blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage she had made out of his robe a few hours earlier. She could feel his pain and suddenly felt sorry for him. _He just killed his own father, so why do I feel like this?_

Kneeling beside him, she tore off another piece of his robe and wiped away the sweat from his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open and they locked with hers. "Rey, I-"

"We've landed, at the Resistance base. I need to get you to the medical wing quickly," she interrupted him. He had been trying to speak to her every time she was near him, but she wouldn't listen. Rey didn't want to hear what he had to say for himself.

Kylo winced in pain as she helped him sit up. Once he was in a sitting position, she slowly pulled him to his feet. He was weak and unsteady, so he leaned on her for support. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked down the ramp into the sea of people waiting for them. Once they all caught sight of Kylo, the crowd went dead silent. The only noises that were heard were the sound of the two's feet and the occasional grunt from Kylo. She could feel his embarrassment as he let her help him. Turning her head to look at him, she gave him a reassuring nod.

"He needs to be brought to the medical wing," she said to the crowd, hoping someone would help her. When no one stepped forward, she became more harsh. "Someone help him!" She yelled. An old man and woman came forward, the old man going to the opposite side of Kylo and the woman going to Rey. Rey felt Kylo's emotions change, and she wasn't really sure what it meant. The woman took her face in both of her wrinkled hands and whispered, "I don't know what you're doing with him, but I'm with _you_." Rey smiled at the old woman and whispered a short "thank you" as the woman hurried to get a wide wooden board that was leaning against a nearby ship. She brought it over and laid it down, motioning for more people to help them. A few others joined as Rey and the old man laid Kylo on the board. Quickly, he grabbed her hand. "Don't go," was all he said. He had hope in his eyes, hope that she would stay with him. Her heart broke at the sight. She couldn't leave him, not like this, surrounded by people who probably want to kill him. "I won't. Ever," she promised him as a small smile formed on his face and his eyes drifted closed. She walked with the people carrying him to the medical bay, not once letting go of his hand.

When the group reached the medical area, there were a few droids that Rey had recognized as Medical Droids from back on Starkiller. There were also people that Rey assumed to be the doctors that would work on Kylo. She was worried, though, that if they knew who he was, they would not help him and let him die. She made her way towards the old woman from earlier and whispered to her, "Please don't tell them who he is. He needs help."

The woman nodded, understanding Rey's request. She pulled Rey impossibly closer and reached up to put her mouth right beside her ear. "I don't know how you can be with this man, but from what I've noticed, this is _love._ Real love. Don't waste it," the woman told her.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

The woman sighed and continued to speak. "I've been around here for a long time and I know what this man has done. I've seen it with my own eyes. Just because he has done incredibly stupid things, you must forgive him. You love him and he loves you. I can feel it. Don't leave him. As much as you want to deny it, you need him and he needs you. You were brought together for a reason."

"What? How do you know all of this? Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Rey and motioned towards Kylo, before leaving the area. Rey wanted to stop her, but she wasn't going to leave his side. No matter what. She didn't know who that woman was, but for some reason, Rey felt like this woman was telling the truth. When Kylo got better, she was going to talk to him about it.

* * *

It had been two days since Rey had arrived at the Resistance base, and she had only left the medical wing once. Finn had came in with a man that she didn't recognize, she soon learned that his name was Poe, and he convinced her to eat lunch with him while Poe kept Kylo company. Rey was glad that Kylo had remained asleep the entire time that she was gone, for she felt Poe's reluctance and uneasiness around him and assumed that the two had an intense history. The rest of her time, she spent at Kylo's bedside. The droids that were serving him had given him painkillers, which made him sleep a lot. When he wasn't sleeping, the two would share stories about their childhood. Rey enjoyed this, since she was getting to see a much more personal side of Kylo. He talked about his time training to become a Jedi, the journeys that he had been on, and surprisingly, he talked about his family. He told her about how he used to play with Chewie, and that Han would let him pilot the Falcon, which his mother didn't appreciate. Rey knew that he was avoiding the times that he spent with Snoke as his master, and she didn't mind. She loved to hear about life when he was a child.

Today, Kylo was telling her about how he had beaten his Uncle Luke at a lightsaber duel when he was a kid. That was until he abruptly stopped his story and stared straight ahead. Rey, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, craned her neck as her eyes went to a woman that she didn't recognize. She could tell her hair used to be brown, but now the majority of the strands were silver. It was swept up in a braided bun that Rey found quite beautiful. Rey could sense Kylo's bitterness towards this woman. _Who is she?_ She asked him through the bond. _That's my mother._ He replied. Rey swallowed and continued to look at her, though she took Kylo's hand in hers and began to soothingly stroke it with her thumb. She could feel him relax a little at her touch. The woman's eyes flickered to their conjoined hands and then to Rey. "So this is the girl I've heard so much about. I have to say, Ben, she is quite beautiful."

Rey felt him tense again when she said that name. _Ben? That must be his real name._ Kylo continued to stare at her. _Wait, she just complemented me._ "Thank you, umm-"

"Organa. General Organa. But please, call me Leia. Do you think that maybe we could speak in private, Rey?"

She looked at Kylo, as if to ask him permission, but he didn't even glance at her. "Um, of course," she replied. She felt the panic rip through Kylo at her words. He looked at her then, with wide eyes.

"I'll be right outside when you're ready," Leia said, knowing that the two needed some time to talk. When she left, Kylo finally spoke. "You... she... Don't leave," he pleaded.

Rey moved closer to him on the bed and put her hands on his face. "Kylo, everything will be okay. I'm just going to talk with her."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

"Nothing. I... I love you," he told her, his eyes still begging for her to stay with him. Rey rested her forehead against his. "I love you too," she whispered before pressing her lips to his in a much needed kiss. They hadn't kissed since the day that they left Starkiller, and it felt so good. When they broke apart, Rey asked him the question that had been swimming in her mind since she found out that the General was his mother. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"11 years."

"Will you consider speaking with her?"

"Rey, I can't-"

"Just consider it, for me," she told him as she got up and walked to the door. Before she could open it, she heard him say, "I'll consider it. For you."

Rey found Leia right where she said she'd be, outside of the door. They shared a glance before Leia led her through the base, into what looked to be her private quarters. There was a main room with a desk and a few chairs, and there were three doorways leading to other rooms. Rey could see a bed through one of the doors, which she assumed to be hers. Leia sat at the desk and motioned for Rey to sit in one of the chairs on the other side. There was a small silence before Leia spoke. "So, Rey, Finn told me he found you on Jakku, is that correct?"

Rey replied with a nod, hoping that the General wouldn't just want to talk about her life on Jakku. "How long were you on Jakku?"

Well, she hoped. "As long as I can remember. My... my family told me that they would come back for me so I stayed there, to wait for them."

"But they never came."

Rey shook her head, biting her lip to distract herself from thinking about the fact that her tears were about to fall. Leia noticed this and decided to change the subject. "When did you meet Ben? I mean, _Kylo Ren."_ She said his name with a sour look on her face.

"When I was on Takodana, he found me in the forest and took me to Starkiller."

"How did you get him to fall in love with you?"

"How do you know that he-"

"He's my son. I can read him like a book, no matter how long it's been since I've seen him. The way he looks at you, I've never seen him look at anything that way before, and that was even before Snoke, well," Leia looked down then, and Rey could feel her sorrow.

"He trained me. Not in the ways of the Dark Side, but just in the Force. He took me with him on one of his missions to Naboo and well, it just sort of happened."

"You love him," she said, more of a statement instead of a question.

Rey answered anyway. "Yes."

"Even after all he has done?"

"Yes," she said, a little quieter.

"It was him wasn't it? He murdered Han."

Rey could only nod. She felt the tears in her eyes again, but refused to let them fall. "Do you think he would talk to me?"

"I think so. He told me he would consider it if I-"

"If you wanted him to," Leia finished her sentence with a smile. "You've got him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Rey smiled. "I've seen into his mind. He would do anything for me. That's why he killed Han. It was so I would leave the base without him."

"Well that plan obviously failed. Come on," she said standing up, "let's get you back to him. He might be worried," she said with a wink. Rey stood up and followed Leia out of the room, back to Kylo's medical room.

When they were about to enter, Leia stopped Rey by putting a hand on her shoulder. Without words, Rey knew that she was nervous. She smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod before peeping her head into his room, seeing that Kylo was asleep. "He's asleep. You should be there when he wakes up," Rey told her. "I'm just going to find Finn and get some lunch."

Leia entered the room but before she shut the door, she let out a quiet "thank you." When the door was shut, Rey made her way towards the dining hall. She hoped that Kylo would forgive her for this.

* * *

Kylo slowly awoke, his hand reaching out for Rey. He felt around for her hand and grabbed it, except it wasn't hers, it was-

He jerked his hand back as his eyes flew open. "What are you doing here? Where's Rey?"

"That's the first thing you're going to say to me after 11 years?" When he said nothing, she continued. "She went to have some lunch with Finn so I could talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk."

"Ben-"

"Don't call me that!" He spat at her. He hadn't looked at her yet, but suddenly he felt the urge to. He hadn't gotten a good look at her since he was a boy. His eyes set on her then, and he took it all in. She was older now, with wrinkles lining her face. Her hair had gotten more grey too, but her eyes were the same. She still had the same loving eyes that his mother once had.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked him, her face hard like a stone.

He hadn't felt remorse since he was little, but now, he felt it. He could feel his mother's pain, and he was sorry for it. The least he could do was tell her the truth.

"I did it for her. When I contacted you, I meant what I said. She was in trouble. Snoke would've killed her if she hadn't have left, and she wouldn't leave without me. I thought that if I could make her hate me, then she would leave me there, but I was..." he trailed off.

"Wrong. You were so wrong. But I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you've done. Do you know why?" She grabbed his hand then, and he didn't pull away. "Because you're my son. You'll always be my son, and I love you."

Kylo couldn't do this anymore. It was too much, too soon. _Rey, come back. I need you._

"You know I can't say it back. I'm not, I just-"

"I understand," she said as she got up. "I'll go find Rey. Oh, and I was told you'll be released soon, so will I need to prepare two rooms or one?" She asked him with a knowing smile.

"One," he answered as she walked out of the door.

It wasn't long before Rey returned to him. As she entered his room, she slowly made her way towards his bed and sat down. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into him and rested his chin on her head. "I take it your conversation went well?" She asked him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I wouldn't say it went well, but it was a start. Thank you," he said, pulling back and kissing her head. "I love you," he said, staring right into her eyes.

"I love you too," she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. As soon as Kylo deepened the kiss, a medical droid knocked on the door and entered. It checked his wound and bandaged it up again, commanding him to stand up and try to walk. Rey offered him her hand as she helped him out of the bed and onto his feet. "You know, you've been needing my help a lot lately. I think you should call me Master now," she joked with him.

"Not a chance. I'll be better before you know it, and soon, I'll be beating you in our duels again," he replied with a smirk. She laughed as she helped him walk around the room. Within a couple of minutes, he was walking on his own. He only struggled a little when he stepped on his left foot, for his weight was pushed onto his left side, but other than that he was walking just fine. Rey smiled at him and gave him a rewarding kiss. "Maybe I should get hurt more often. Then I'd get more kisses like that," he smiled at her.

"Don't you dare," she laughed, giving him another kiss. They had just broken apart when the door opened and Leia returned. "Oh good, you're walking. I've come to escort you both to your room. Follow me," she said as she gave them both a wink. Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo's waist as they left the room, and he looked down on her. "You know I don't need help, right?" he whispered.

"I know," was all she said, but she didn't remove her hold she had on him. They entered the room they were given and Rey was in shock. It looked almost identical to the one that belonged to Leia. She never would get used to staying in such luxurious rooms like the ones she had been given. Exhausted from their walk, Kylo took a seat in one of the chairs as Leia spoke to them. "Now, you both need to understand that the people here are not exactly fond of the idea that we have a Knight of Ren here at the base. Especially one with such a high position in the First Order. For now, I am going to need you to stay in this room. You can't be wandering around the base. Is that understood?" she spoke to him.

"So, this is like a prison. You have to keep me locked in here because you don't trust that I won't get information about the Resistance and send it back to the First Order. Or better yet, you don't trust that I won't go around and kill every person in sight," he snapped at her.

"Kylo-" Rey began.

"No Rey, it's quite alright," she said as she turned to him. "No, I don't trust you Ben. I have no idea how you will behave yourself here. That is why I need you to stay in this room so you can gain my trust. If you can't do that, then I will have to put you in an actual cell."

Kylo swallowed and was about to fire back when he heard Rey in his head. _Don't you dare_ was all she said. "Okay, I'll stay in here. On one condition," he told her.

Leia looked surprised, but interested. Rey was beyond annoyed. He had no room to bargain for anything. "And that is?" Leia asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Do you have a training room? My apprentice and I need to practice," he told her, gesturing over to Rey.

Leia sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I will allow you to go once a day, but only if Rey is with you. Your lightsaber will remain in that room at all times, understood?"

"Understood," he confirmed.

"Good, now enjoy the rest of your night," she reluctantly said as she exited their room. Once she was gone, Rey turned to Kylo and tilted her head to the side. "What?" he asked her.

"Really? You couldn't just listen to her and do what she told you."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not one for taking commands. I'd rather give them," he said while standing up and grabbing Rey's hand, pulling her towards the bed. "Now come on, we have a lot of making up to do," he told her as he tackled her down and took off his shirt, showing the bandages that were covering his wound. Rey knew it was going to be a long night.

 ***Author's Note***

 **There was LOTS of character development in this one, so I'm sorry if it was a little boring. I will be pretty busy the next few days, so next chapter should be out on Sunday. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Past

***Author's Note***

 **I am so, so sorry that this chapter was so late!! It took me a while to get the plot under control. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter:)**

 **Chapter 12**

When Rey awoke the next morning, she reached out for Kylo, but all she felt were the sheets on the bed. She waved her arms around but didn't come in contact with what she wanted to. Slowly, she sat up and pulled the blanket up to cover her naked body. She was a little sore from the night before, but not as sore as she was their first time. Last night, they had barely gotten any sleep and she was beyond tired. They made love until dawn, making up for the lost time. He worshiped her body in every way possible, and she did the same to him.

Sighing, she got out of bed and went towards the bathroom where she heard the water running. She paused at the door, wondering what to do. _Should I just leave him be or should I join him?_ She made a rash decision and went for the latter of the two. Opening the door, she stepped into the bathroom and caught sight of Kylo's figure standing with his back towards her. The glass that surrounded the shower was fogged because of the hot steam the water was producing. She saw him turn around, and he looked to be starring at her. She struggled to see through the glass, so she couldn't tell. She saw his arm move towards the shower handle and pull it open, revealing his naked, dripping wet body. His arms reached out for her and wrapped around her waist, pulling her in with him as she let out a giggle. As soon as her body hit the hot water, he began to kiss her passionately. Their tongues battled in a heated kiss while Kylo's hands drifted lower to rest on her rear. She played with his hair and ran her hands up and down his back as he nibbled on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her. She could feel how much he enjoyed her moan, and he backed her up against the shower wall.

Not wasting any time, Kylo thrusted into her and began to pump back and forth. Rey dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. His hands grasped her hips so hard, she knew they would probably leave bruises. The shower was filled with moans and grunts as the two continued. Kylo brought his hand up to Rey's head and pulled it back gently. They locked eyes as he continued to pump, none of them wanting to break their trance.

Kylo could tell he was close, so he began to rub her little bundle until they both were coming together. The two stayed in that position for a while, with Kylo still buried deep inside of her and Rey with her legs wrapped around his waist and back against the wall. Slowly, she slid her legs down his body and he took a step back, giving her some space. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Well good morning," she said with a smile.

Kylo grinned and let out a small laugh. "Good morning to you too," he said as he kissed her again. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We should train today."

Rey nodded and stepped under the water, making sure her hair was entirely wet. Kylo got some shampoo and began to massage it into her hair. After she had rinsed it all out, he washed her body with soap, making sure to cover every square inch. She began to think this shower was more for him than for her, but she didn't mind.

When they stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a fluffy towel around her as he did the same for himself. They both walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where they gathered their clothes for the day. Rey could feel that Kylo wanted to push her onto the bed and go for round two, but he figured that they needed to train, so he stopped himself. She pulled on her light grey pants that stopped at her mid-calf and a matching tank top. She liked the light grey, but she had gotten very used to the black clothing that Kylo would always give her. Turning around, she noticed that Kylo was given black clothes, and she smiled. He simply wore black pants and a black t-shirt, but she liked it.

Smiling at him, she grabbed his hand and held it in hers as they left their room and made their way towards the training room. They only took the wrong turn a couple times, but they finally got to their destination. Rey was glad that it was early in the morning and only a few people were in the hallways, for she could feel the fear radiating off of those few people. When they would pass, she would simply look up and smile at Kylo, putting her head on his shoulder. Occasionally, she would speak to him through their bond, always making him laugh and the things she would say about the bystanders. She felt like they were a real couple, without any problems, and she reveled in it.

Once in the training room, they began with meditation. Rey focused on all of the pent up feelings that she had underwent over the past couple of weeks. She thought of her first time with Kylo, the way she felt when she watched him kill his own father, the internal battle she fought with herself about whether to take Kylo with her or not, the longing she felt when he had been asleep for two days, and their reconnection. All of those feelings coursed through her as she focused on freeing each one of them until she was completely relaxed. Once there, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kylo still sitting in front of her with his eyes still closed. She came to the conclusion that he was still meditating, for he probably had a lot of feelings to sift through, so she went over to the few worn-down punching bags that were sitting in the corner of the room.

She started off strong, using all of her energy to swing her arms hard, but she quickly tired. She hadn't worked out in a few days, and her body could feel it. She turned around and noticed that Kylo was still in his trance, so she continued. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she continued to punch the life out of the bag. Just when she thought she couldn't continue much longer, she bent her elbow back, preparing for another blow, and hit something hard, hearing a crack.

 _"Ouch!"_ She heard the person behind her say. She quickly spun around, preparing to launch another blow to whomever was behind her, when she saw Finn hunched over, holding his nose. "Oh Force! I'm so sorry Finn!" she exclaimed as she ran to his side and put her hand on his back. She saw some blood on his hands, so she guided him towards the door. "We should probably get you to the medical wing. Your nose is most likely broken."

"I'll go. I came to tell you that the General requested your presence in her quarters. You and... _him,"_ he spoke through gritted teeth. Through all the ruckus, Kylo had managed to not break his focus. Rey was in awe. Turning back to Finn, she put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Come visit me when you get out of the medical wing. I feel so horrible."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have crept up to you anyways. And by the way, you've got quite an arm," he joked. Rey could tell he was trying to be his humorous self to put her at ease, but she could sense his pain. With a nod, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, quickly making his way towards the medical wing. Rey bit her lip and turned back around to see Kylo starring at her. She sauntered up to him and fell to her knees, so that they were mere inches apart. "Your mother wishes to speak with us. That was what Finn was here to tell us. Well, after I broke his nose-"

"You broke his nose!" An amused Kylo asked her. Rey could slap his smile off of his face, but she decided against it. "It was an accident! He was the one that snuck up to me!" she tried to defend herself.

Kylo quieted her with a peck on the lips. Still grinning, he said, "Okay okay I believe you. Now, my mother wants to speak to me?"

"Yes, in her quarters."

"Wait, she is allowing me to leave my room for another purpose other than training?" Kylo joked.

Rey smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered into his ear, "Well, it's only because you're with me."

Rising to his feet, Kylo pulled Rey up as well and gave her one last kiss. "Then we better get going then. We can't have the General waiting, now can we?" he spoke as he dragged her out of the training room.

* * *

The two walked through the hallway hand in hand until they reached Leia's quarters. Rey slipped her hand out of his grasp, replacing it with the other one, and slid her hand to his back, stroking it reassuringly. They glanced at each other and he leaned down and placed a quick kiss to her lips before knocking on the door. "Come in!" They heard before Kylo reached out and pressed a button on the door, making it open with a hiss. The two stepped in and noticed Leia sitting at her desk with an odd expression on her face. Rey thought that she looked a little worried, but she brushed it off and decided to just focus on what the General had called them in for. Rey and Kylo sat down in the two chairs in front of Leia's desk. There was an awkward silence as the three sat there and said nothing.

Leia cleared her throat and began to speak. "I'm sure you both are wondering why I brought you here?" she asked them with her eyebrows raised. The two shared a glance and nodded. Rey could feel Kylo's uneasiness. _What if she wanted to talk about Han Solo?_ Rey wasn't sure if he could handle it all.

"Ben, I mean, um, what is it that I should call you?" She asked as her eyes narrowed in thought and her hands clasped together on the desk. Kylo swallowed and remained quiet for a few seconds. He was debating whether or not he should give his mother permission to call him by his original name. After all, he knew for a fact that she would refuse to call him _Kylo Ren._ He shared another look with Rey and sighed. "You can call me Ben. But I'm only granting you this because you have allowed me to comfortably live amongst the Resistance and I am grateful."

"Thank you, Ben," Leia said as her mouth twitched up into a smile. She turned towards him and continued their conversation. "It is to my understanding that the reason that you had taken Rey to Starkiller was for you to get your hands on the navigational chart that will lead to your Uncle Luke, am I correct?" Kylo shifted in his seat at the mention of his uncle, and Rey could feel his uneasiness. _Uncle Luke?_ She thought. _He was the one that trained him before Snoke..._ She remembered him telling her many stories about his training with his uncle, but she didn't know that that particular map that BB-8 had showed her was a map leading to Luke Skywalker. _Was his plan to get the map and kill his own uncle?_ Rey's thoughts were still running wild when he spoke to her through their bond. _Yes, that was my plan. Until I met you._ They shared another glance and he answered his mother. "Yes, that's correct."

"And you have seen the whole map, besides the last piece, right?"

Kylo nodded. He wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. "I know you are confused and you will probably want to reject my plan, but hear me out. Will you listen?" Kylo nodded again as he furrowed his eyebrows and focused intently on her next words. "Now it is to my understanding that you can never return to the First Order, or you will be killed for treachery. This means that you will have to join our side in the battle. Are you willing to do that in order to save yourself and Rey?" Kylo looked over to Rey and met her eyes. _It's okay,_ she reassured him. Kylo nodded and Leia continued. "Good. Now our ultimate goal and the only way that we can defeat the First Order is to seek out and kill Snoke. Since you've already gone against his orders by affiliating yourself with Rey, I would assume that you would be open to ending Snoke's life. Correct?"

"Correct." Kylo said with no hesitation. Snoke was his master once, but that monster was after him and Rey. There was only one way that they could escape him and that would be by killing him. "I understand that you two are very powerful with the Force, but Ben, you and I both know that there is no way to defeat Snoke unless someone helps you." Kylo swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and resisted the urge to vomit. He didn't want this, but what choice did he have? His mother's right. There is only one person that is powerful to defeat Snoke.

Rey was beyond confused at this point in the conversation. She didn't really know why she was invited here, for she wasn't the one talking through any plans and making decisions. She didn't even know who they were talking about. "Okay," spoke Kylo, "What do you need me to do?"

Leia smiled and sighed with relief. "You are the only one who has seen the rest of the map, so we will show you the chart that BB-8 was carrying and you and Rey can go and retrieve Luke." _Luke. They're talking about Luke Skywalker. The Jedi, Leia's brother, and Kylo's uncle._ "I will show you the map tomorrow and by the afternoon, I will have a ship ready for both of you to take. Until then, I will grant you permission to explore the base as you please, as long as both of you are together. Thank you for coming in," Leia told them as the look on her face fell. Rey could tell that she was nervous that they wouldn't find her brother. Rey and Kylo both stood. Kylo made his way directly towards the door while Rey reached out and put her hand on top of Leia's. "We'll get him. Don't worry," she whispered. Leia smiled up at her and gave her a small dismissing nod. Rey followed Kylo out of Leia's quarters and into the hallway. He was walking very fast, and Rey had to practically jog to keep up with him. It reminded her of their time back on Starkiller when he would accompany her to various places around the ship.

She could sense his feelings radiating off of him, and they were a mix of emotions. He was relieved, frustrated, and a little bit nervous all at the same time. She thought that it would be best to keep quiet and mention something when they returned to the privacy of their room, so she followed behind him like a puppy.

Finally, they returned to their room and Kylo immediately walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Rey sighed in defeat and layed on the bed. _What was wrong with him? How can I help him if he won't even tell me what's wrong?_ About an hour passed by and Rey's head was spinning with thoughts of what possibly could be the matter with him. She decided that if he wasn't going to come to her, she was going to go to him. She rose from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom door, knocking quietly. "Kylo? Please talk to me."

She received no answer. She tried to talk to him through their bond, but he had put up a wall so that she couldn't. Trying the doorknob, she realized that he hadn't locked the door. For a split second, she feared what she would see once she opened the door, but she did it anyway and saw him crouched down on the floor with his arms resting on his bent knees and his head on his arms. She slowly bent down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, making his head jerk up. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were filled with more tears ready to fall. He looked at her as if he was ashamed of himself, so she quickly pulled his head into her body and cradled it. He let those tears go and cried into her shirt. She had never seen him so vulnerable, and it broke her heart. Whatever it was that was bothering him made her feel so sorry for him.

After a few long minutes of her just holding him, he began to raise his head to look into her eyes once more. "Kylo, please. Tell me what is the matter," she begged him. His face contorted so that he had a somber look on his face. "Rey," he began. "I'm afraid. I've been running away from this life for my whole life, and now I've returned. I've been trained to hate the Resistance and kill anyone that has joined them with no remorse, but now I'm the one that has joined them. And I've pledged to kill my own Master," he said.

"You're afraid that you're turning into someone that you never wanted to be?"

"No. That's the thing. Now that I'm here, I'm realizing all that I've missed. I've wasted more than half of my life working towards something that I don't want to be, and now I'm here with you, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because there's something, something that I haven't told you. I'm afraid that once I do tell you, everything will be different. You won't look at me in the same way." he told her, casting his eyes down to the floor.

She brought her hands to his face and tilted it towards her so that she was looking into his eyes. "Kylo, you know that I could never do that. You killed your own father, someone I was very close to, and I still forgave you. I forgave you because I love you, and I will never stop."

Kylo took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to tell her next. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he knew that she would be surprised, and maybe even angry. "I've told you stories about my training and what lured me to the Dark Side. You know how Snoke contacted me and made me trust him to abandon my training with my uncle. And honestly, I'm not looking forward to going to retrieve him because I'm scared. I'm scared to relive my terrible past, but I must face him because what is done is done. I can't change that. I can only change the future, and my future is you, Rey." She smiled at him and held his hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles as he continued. "Rey, you are my future, I have no doubt about that, but you are also my past." Her eyes furrowed as she took this in. _What does he mean? I'm his past?_ "You have no memory of your past, and that is because whoever put you on Jakku didn't want you to remember. But Rey, I know about your past. I remember."

She gasped at his words and started to breathe heavily. She was so confused at what he meant, but didn't want to interrupt him. She wanted to know what he had to say, what he remembered. "I'm sure you've wondered why you are so strong with the Force. It doesn't just come to someone. It's in one's family for generations, and you are no exception. Rey, your father was a descendant of the Palpatine blood line. I know you've heard of him in those history books that I've seen you read. Emperor Palpatine. That was your great grandfather. Rey, you naturally have the Dark Side in your blood. When you were a child, around 7 years old, your father died and your mother didn't know what to do with you. She didn't want you to be a Sith, so she sent you to train with my Uncle Luke. That's when we met, about a year before I left. We bonded quickly, since we both didn't have any family to rely on. Rey, we became each other's family. You were the only thing keeping me from joining the Dark Side, but eventually it just became to much. I murdered all of the padawans except for you. I took you to Coruscant, to live with a family I knew and I erased your memory so that you wouldn't remember any of the pain and suffering that you had been through. I told you that I would come back for you but when I did, you were gone. The family that I had left you with had been murdered, and I thought you had been too. That was until Takodana. At first, I didn't realize it was you, Rey. Then, after I saw what you could do with the Force, I knew it had to be you. After all, I was the one to teach you how to resist someone probing your mind, and to turn the tables on them."

Kylo stopped speaking and waited for everything to set in. Rey couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had a family, she knew Kylo before Takodana, and she was of the Palpatine blood line. "Why didn't you tell me? Why are you just telling me all of this now?"

Kylo took a deep breath and sighed. "Luke will remember you. You had outshined all of the other padawans the first day that you begun your training. I wanted to be the one to tell you, not him. I guess I just figured that now would be the best time."

"You kept this from me. You left me with a family that I didn't know! You could've stayed with me. We could've been a family-"

"We are a family. Now. We are now a family. And you know that I couldn't have stayed with you. The pull was too strong. It was my best option and-"

"I need to go," she told him, rising to her feet. She wasn't sure if she was really mad at him, but she didn't know what to think. She needed some time alone to absorb everything that he had just told her. "Rey, wait! Talk to me!" he yelled after her as she made her way towards the door. She turned around and faced him. "I just need some time alone. Please don't follow me," she begged him as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Kylo sat down on the bed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer-finger. He was afraid that she would react this way. He knew that the best thing to do was to wait for her to think about everything until she was ready to talk. He would wait a million years for her. _Oh Force, I've got it bad._

* * *

It was night time and Rey had still not returned. Kylo was getting anxious and considered going out to look for her, but he knew that he wasn't allowed to. He didn't think that breaking the rules would give his mother many reasons to trust him to not go and kill his Uncle Luke. He decided to stay in their quarters and just wait for her to come back.

Rey still had not returned and Kylo was beyond worried, but he knew that she was probably okay. She might have decided that she didn't want to stay with him, so she could be in Finn's room or his mothers. He decided to get some sleep, since he would need it for the journey tomorrow, but he knew that he would not be getting much sleep. He took a shower and got into bed wearing nothing but his boxers, and he tried to drift off to sleep, but he couldn't. His thoughts would not stray from Rey, so he laid there and thought about her for the next couple of hours. He tossed and turned, but sleep still wouldn't come to him. He listened to the silence that the base had to offer, in which he appreciated. He never really was surrounded by silence, and he loved it. That was until he heard the door to their quarters creep open. He shot up in bed and stumbled onto his feet, making his way out of the bedroom. He saw Rey standing there, and he couldn't make out the expression that was on her face. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him sigh with relief and hug her back. "I love you. We may have a past that I don't know about, but everything that happened, happened for a reason. We are together now and I couldn't be any happier. I need to stop worrying about the past and focus on the future. You are my future, and I love you so much," she told him before reaching up and planting a kiss on his lips. He paused, only to say a short "I love you," back, and they continued their kiss, it getting more heated and passionate by the second. Kylo scooped Rey up and carried her to their bed, laying her down gently and returning back to her mouth.

"We are meant to be together. I lost you once, but we found our way back to one another. I will never stop loving you," he told her as he took off her shirt. He was right. He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Well, Rey is a Palpatine! Next chapter we will meet the mysterious Luke Skywalker. It should be out by Friday. Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Little Star

***Author's Note***

 **I just want to say that I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. School has started and I am overwhelmed with work. It's hard for me to find the time to write, but I want to thank everyone who is still sticking with me. I made this one a little longer, just for you guys:)**

 **Chapter 13**

Kylo and Rey awoke the next day in each other's arms. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while she had her left leg wrapped around his hip, feet tangled with his. They were exhausted from their intimate night before, but they had a mission to do. They were going to find Luke Skywalker and bring him back to the Resistance.

Slowly, Rey wriggled out of Kylo's arms and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her body. Kylo groaned at the lack of contact and maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind her. He placed feather-like kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back towards him. She sat on his lap, feeling his hardness for her pressing into her back. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "We don't have to report to my mother for another hour." He licked her earlobe and bit down, eliciting a moan from Rey. Moving down, he placed messy kisses on her neck, finding the sweet spot where her neck meets her shoulder. His hands roamed up and down her torso, stopping at her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them while he played with her nipples and continued his attack on her neck.

Just when Rey was about to turn around in his arms, she felt his right hand moving south towards her womanhood. His fingers found her folds and massaged them gently before pushing into her. Rey moaned once again and threw her head back, resting it on Kylo's shoulder. He moved his mouth and attached it to her jaw, while his two fingers pumped in and out of her. He brought his thumb up to rub her little bundle until she tightened around him and exploded on his fingers. Bringing them to his lips, he licked them clean and hoisted her off of his lap, laying her down on the bed. He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and battling with her own. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed into her, not giving her much time to recover from her first orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. He started slow, but quickly picked up his pace, pumping into her in a quick and steady rhythm. She dug her nails into his shoulders and dug her heels into his lower back. Kylo knew they were both close, so he rubbed her bundle so that they were both releasing their juices together.

He laid on top of her for a little while, on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. After they both caught their breath, he rolled off of her and pulled her into him. "You got me all sweaty. Now I need a shower," Rey told him, pretending to be frustrated. He released her and she rolled off the bed and onto her feet. He watched her make her way to the bathroom, smiling at the fact that she was his and his only. "And no, you can't join me," she added before shutting the door, leaving Kylo to himself.

Rey sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She did in fact look like she hadn't received any sleep, and she wanted to make a good impression on Kylo's uncle. Stepping into the shower, she let her head rest against the wall as she closed her eyes and felt the droplets of water beating on her back. The warm temperature made her sigh. She was nervous, but not as nervous as she figured Kylo would be. The last time he saw his uncle was when he murdered the padawans and left for Snoke. Trying to shake the thought out of her head, she washed her hair and body and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She sighed when she realized that she hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with her. She fastened the towel tighter around her body, for the room was very cold. Peeking her head out of the door, she saw Kylo sitting on the bed, meditating. She smiled to herself and quietly tip-toed across the room to grab some clothes, and then returned to the bathroom where she got herself ready, putting her hair in the usual three-bun hairstyle.

Kylo was still meditating when she exited the bathroom, so she sat in the chair beside the bed until he was finished. When he finally awoke, his eyes met hers and he smiled a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. "I know you're nervous, but everything will be okay. I won't leave your side," she told him as she placed her hand on top of his.

He smiled once more and held onto her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I know you won't. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Before he could continue it, she pulled back and smiled. "We should probably get to Leia. She still has to show you the last piece of the map."

Kylo nodded and stood, pulling Rey to her feet as well. Hand in hand, the two exited their quarters and made their way towards the area that Leia had directed them to go. Rey noticed that as they passed more and more people, they weren't receiving quite as many strange looks as they had in the past. People were starting to think of Kylo Ren and Rey as one of their own, and Rey smiled at that.

Finally, the two found Leia, who was speaking to C3PO, animatedly going on about the new droid BB-8. When they approached, he immediately stopped talking and stared at the two. "Oh my! Ben Solo! It is I, C3PO. You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm. Look who it is!" he exclaimed, turning towards Leia. She gave him a look as if telling him to leave, so he slowly backed away. "Sorry princess- I mean General," he spoke before leaving the room. Leia shook her head and sighed, curving her lips up into a small smile. "We don't have much time if we want to get you two there before tomorrow, so we must hurry. Follow me," she told the two as she began walking away from them. They passed many different holograms with Resistance people crowding around them, discussing battle plans. Finally, they reached a large room with a circular table in the middle.

"You know, Ben, I'm putting all of my trust in you. When I show you this map, I expect you to be loyal to the Resistance and return with your uncle," she told him. Rey could see how worried she was. She knew it must be hard to trust someone who had abandoned and hurt you so many times.

Kylo nodded as Rey spoke up. "I truly believe that he wants to help. And if he does get out of line, I'll be there to whip him back into shape," Rey said, making her and Leia giggle. Kylo just smiled and pulled Rey into his side, kissing her temple. Leia smiled, getting the feeling that these two were meant to be together. "Anyway, so here is the last piece of the map," she said, taking out a small object and putting it into a small box that had ejected from the table when she pushed a button. She pushed the box back in, and the air illuminated with the illustration of the last piece of the map. Kylo stared at the hologram until he had memorized the whole thing, forwards and backwards.

"Okay. I got it," he said, facing his mother. She stared at him for a good five seconds before nodding. "Alright, let's make our way to the hangar. I'm sure you'll love the ship that Chewie picked out for you," she said with a wink. Kylo had a bad feeling about this.

As the three arrived, Rey was in awe of how many vintage ships that the Resistance had, but then her eye caught sight of the ship that had brought her here. The Millennium Falcon. And they were heading right towards it.

Chewie was standing by the ramp, grinning from ear to ear. "Good pick," said Leia. Kylo groaned and rolled his eyes, but turned towards his mother. "I'll bring him back. I promise," he reassured her as she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in tight. He was hesitant at first, since he hadn't touched his mother in years. She smelled exactly as he remembered, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Rey smiled and turned towards Chewie, and the two exchanged a few words. When their conversation was finished, Rey said goodbye to Leia. After their hug, Leia pulled out a cylinder that looked similar to the shape of her own lightsaber. "Give this to him," she instructed. Rey nodded and the two boarded the ship.

Kylo took the pilot seat while Rey disappointingly sat herself in the co-pilot seat. Before the two took off, Rey reached over and placed a kiss on Kylo's lips. "What was that for?" he smiled.

"I'm proud of you," was all she said before the two took off towards their destination. They were going to find Luke Skywalker and bring him to the Resistance.

* * *

When Kylo and Rey successfully landed the Falcon, they both sighed. Rey could sense the fear radiating off of Kylo. They both stood and exited the ship, but before they could walk more than ten feet, Kylo grabbed Rey and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kylo sighed. "I needed that." Rey smiled and kissed him one more time before continuing to walk towards the steps that were in the distance. She made sure that the lightsaber was still clipped onto her belt before she began ascending the stairs, with Kylo following closely behind her.

The steps seemed like they were never ending, and Rey was becoming exhausted. Sweat beads were dripping down her face and her upper thighs were burning. She glanced behind her to look at Kylo, and noticed he was in the same shape. They had climbed up and down various mountains, and the only thing that kept Rey distracted was the view of the beautiful blue water that surrounded the small island. Occasionally, they would receive a splash of mist as a wave crashed against the rocks below them. Stopping to rest, Rey turned towards the water and closed her eyes.

"We have to keep going," Kylo panted. Rey knew he wanted to stop as much as she did.

"In a minute. I've never seen so much water before in my whole life. I just want to watch it."

"That's hard to do when you don't even have your eyes open," chuckled Kylo. Rey turned towards him and hit him lightly on the arm. "I'm listening to it," was all she said as she closed her eyes once more and stood completely still. She stayed like that for at least five minutes before Kylo came up behind her and wrapped is arms around her stomach. He began kissing her shoulder and she let out a small moan. "We really need to go," Kylo spoke into her skin. Rey nodded and slowly unwound his arms from around her. The two began to climb up the stairs again, immediately feeling the soreness.

They kept going for another hour when Rey finally caught sight of the end of the stairs. "I see it!" she yelled. "We're almost there!" Kylo laughed at her enthusiasm. Once the two reached the top, they both hunched over, holding their legs until they caught their breath. That was until Kylo caught sight of a man with his back towards them, wearing a brown cloak. Kylo immediately stood rigid, frozen in place. Rey looked up at him and saw his reaction. The man slowly turned towards the two, pulling off his hood to reveal his face, and his mechanical hand. No one made the first move, and no one spoke. That was until Rey brought a hand to her belt and unclipped his lightsaber, holding it out to him. There was more silence, until Luke finally spoke. "Where did you get that?"

"Leia. She sent us here to find you, and she told me to give you this." Rey was so nervous, her voice wavered as she spoke. Slowly, they each took steps towards each other, closing the distance between them. Luke walked over to her and slowly took his lightsaber, studying it with his good hand. Rey took this time to really look at the man. He had hair at about the length of Kylo's, but his was grey. He also had a long grey beard to accompany his hair. Rey glanced at Kylo, noticing that he hasn't spoken yet. Luke looked up at Kylo and stared at him. "Ben," was all he said. Kylo finally looked him in the eye. "I always knew we would eventually meet face to face again, but I never thought it would be like this." Kylo still said nothing. "Ahh, still the quiet little boy I once knew," Luke swallowed. "Come. We must speak," Luke said, motioning for the two to follow him.

They walked down more stone stairs until Rey could see a few small huts in the valley between two mountains. They made their way towards the largest hut and Luke led the two inside. Kylo had to duck his head, for the doorway would not accommodate his size. Once inside, Rey noticed a makeshift kitchen of sorts with a table and two chairs. _Is there someone else with him?_ The three made their way through the hut towards the back, where there were rugs and blankets on the floor. Luke sat down on one of them, motioning the two to do the same.

Once seated, Luke began. "So, explain to me how you both reunited." _Reunited? He knew who she was?_

"How much do you already know?" Kylo asked him in annoyance. These were the first words he had spoken since they have been in each other's presence.

"I know that you went to the Dark Side and were apart of the First Order under Snoke. I know that you wanted to get the map to find me, in order to rid the galaxy of the Jedi. I know that you left Rey on Coruscant, but she was gone when you went back for her." Luke said, interested to hear the rest of the story. Both of the two were silent, waiting for the other to speak first. "Go on," prompted Luke.

"I was taken to Jakku, and forced to be a scavenger. That was until I turned 18 and I found a droid in the desert. He needed to be brought back to the Resistance, so I helped him. That's when I met my friends Finn, Chewie, and Han Solo." Rey noticed that Luke's face contorted into sadness.

"How are they?" Luke asked them, hoping that his gut feeling was wrong.

"I killed him," was all Kylo said. Rey thought that Luke would be angry at Kylo, but instead, he just nodded. "Continue."

"They took me to Takodana, and that was where Kylo found me. He-"

"The First Order had all pieces of the map, except for one, and she had seen it. I took her to Starkiller in order to get the map, but... she managed to change me. She made me see light in my life of darkness. When her friends came to take her back to the Resistance, I was injured and went with her. I turned my back on Snoke completely, and I went to the Resistance. Snoke wants to kill me now. The only way that we can stop him is if we kill him. Rey and I can't do it on our own. We need you." Kylo spoke, eyes never leaving the floor for the duration of his speech.

"And why would I help you? After everything you have done. You kiled the remaining Jedi, joined Snoke and the First Order, murdered innocent people including your father-"

"I have changed!" he pointed to Rey, "Because of her, I have changed. You are my uncle and I am your nephew asking for your help to end mine and the galaxy's pain and suffering. Come back to the Resistance with us." Kylo pleaded.

"I need time. Please, leave me be. You may stay in the hut down by the river for the night. I will have my answer by tomorrow morning," Luke told them. The two stood and quickly made their way out of the hut. Once outside, Kylo grabbed Rey and pulled her in for a tight, long hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. She placed her head on his heart and listened to it's steady beat. "I love you," he whispered in her hair after a few long moments of silence. Rey pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I love you too, and I am so proud of you," she told him before pressing her lips to his.

Before things could get too heated, Rey pulled away and put her hand in his. They walked side by side as they made their way towards the river. They found the hut that Luke had mentioned and made their way inside. There was a small bed that Rey knew would most likely not fit the two together, and there was a small kitchen. She found the hut quite beautiful, for it reminded her of what she had always wanted. A small house that she could share with someone that she loved.

Once the two explored the hut, they walked outside and put their feet in the ice cold water of the river. Rey laughed as she watched Kylo flinch at the cold. He pulled her over to him and tickled her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably. "I will throw you into this water if you laugh at me again!" he chuckled as he continued to tickle her sides. She couldn't even get words out, she was laughing so hard. Finally, she got away from his grip and ran away from him. He followed her into the hut and tackled her onto the bed, hovering over her. Before he could say anything, she reached up and placed her lips onto his. He melted into the kiss and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter, exploring everything she had to offer. His hands roamed over her body until they found the hem of her shirt. Before he could lift it, she pulled away. "I don't think we should do that here. I'm sure your uncle wouldn't appreciate it," she smiled up at him.

He placed one more kiss on her lips as he nodded. "You're right," was all he said as he removed himself from on top of her and laid on his side next to her, pulling her into his body. He kissed the top of her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. The two laid like that for a while, before they both slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining in through the windows when Rey awoke. She went to sit up, but was trapped by two strong arms. Giggling to herself, she rested her head back against his chest. She played with his fingers until he slowly started to awake, releasing his grip on her. She could hear him groaning and yawning as he stretched his long body. She turned towards him and gave him a smile, in which he returned sleepily. "Hmm, good morning," he spoke softly as he reached forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss. "Good morning," she said back.

"So I have decided something," Kylo told her. He looked very proud of himself, and Rey was eager to hear what he had to say.

"And that is..."

"Well last night, you went to sleep so I was looking out the window at the stars. That was when I realized that you are kind of like my star. You are the light to my darkness and you brighten up my world. So, from now on, you are my Little Star," he told her with a large smile on his face.

Rey was speechless. All she could do was smile and pull him in for a kiss. "I love it. And I love you," she told him, while continuing to pepper his face with kisses. "I love you too, Little Star," he told her.

When the two finally got out of bed, they spent some more time by the river before making their way to Luke's hut. All Rey could think about is what he would say. _What if he doesn't want to come, and we have to return back to the Resistance base without him?_ Before they knocked on the door attached to his hut, Kylo grabbed Rey's hand. She squeezed it for reassurance, before knocking. "Come in!" was all they heard before they opened the door and made their way towards the back of the hut where they had been the day before. Luke was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "Have a seat," he instructed them. They did as told and sat in front of him.

"I've thought long and hard about my decision. I've been in contact with previous Jedi and I have come to the decision that I will help you. I will travel back to the Resistance base where we will train together in order to defeat Snoke."

Kylo's face twisted. "Train? I've already completed my training!" Rey put her hand on his knee and squeezed gently, making him relax.

"You may have, but she hasn't. There is no way that she can go up against Snoke and survive if she isn't completely finished with training. I will help you train her," Luke told him calmly.

Kylo nodded and said the next words in shock. "Thank you." He never would've thought he'd be telling his uncle that.

Luke nodded at him. "I will be ready to leave in the afternoon. Until then, you two should take a walk by the ocean, it is quiet beautiful at this time of day," Luke said with a wink. He knew what they were both itching to do, so he thought he would give them a free pass. "Have fun," he told them as they made their way out of the hut.

Once outside, Kylo picked Rey up and threw her over his shoulder, eliciting a scream from her. He ran towards the ocean, almost falling twice. Once there, he placed her on the sand and attacked her lips with his as he started undressing her. They made love on the beach until the sun was overhead.

When they returned to Luke's hut, he was standing outside waiting on them. "I was afraid I was going to have to go down and get you two. Now come on, I know a short cut so we don't have to climb all of those stairs," he told them before leading the way.

Once they got to the ship, Luke looked at it and sighed. He had many memories that included this ship. Rey came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn towards her. "Thank you, for everything you've done," he told her.

"Everything I've done?" She asked him, confused.

"There is good in him now, because of you. The Jedi have hope now, because of you. Thank you," he told her. Rey nodded at him and made her way into the ship, taking her seat. They took off and soon went into hyperspace, heading back towards the Resistance.

After a long trip, Kylo and Rey finally landed the Falcon at the base. Lowering the ramp and walking out, they were greeted by many people cheering loudly. Luke spotted Leia, and they immediately made their way towards each other, embracing in a long hug. Kylo and Rey shared a glance and they both chuckled a little before they were greeted by Finn, Chewie, BB-8, and C3PO. They were about to make their way inside when they heard someone yelling "Luke!" Rey turned at noticed that it was the old woman that helped Rey get Kylo to the medical wing. "Who is that?" she asked Kylo.

"That woman helped Luke at the Jedi Academy. She was there when I, well," Kylo told her. Rey nodded in understanding and reached up to kiss his cheek. They made their way inside and to their rooms. C3PO informed them that there would be a celebratory dinner that night to celebrate the homecoming of Luke Skywalker, so Rey decided that she needed a shower. Kylo joined her, causing her to spend much more time there than she had anticipated. Once the two were clean, Rey decided to put on a long dark blue dress than fanned out a little at her feet. She let her hair fall freely on her shoulders, and checked herself in the mirror. Kylo came up behind her, dressed in an all black suit, and she smiled. "Don't you look amazing," he told her before kissing her on the cheek.

They left their room and made their way to the Public Hall, where the party would be held. Everyone wore their best, honoring the returning Jedi. They feasted on food that had been sent in from various sectors of the galaxy, and by the end of the night, Rey was completely full. "Dance with me?" Kylo asked her, extending his hand.

"I would, but I don't know how," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, I'll show you. It will be easy," he told her as he pulled her out of her chair. They made their way to the dance floor, and Kylo put her hand on his shoulder, put his hand on her waist, and took her other hand in his. He led her across the floor to the simple melody that was playing. At one point, she stepped on his foot, making her face turn a bright red. He just chuckled and continued to pull her along. After two songs, he whispered in her ear, "Follow me." He led her out of the Hall and out of the entrance of the base. They made their way through paths lined by trees and bushes, until they were standing in the middle of a garden, under the stars and surrounded by pink flowers.

"Rey, I wanted to bring you out here because I have something very important to talk to you about. I've told you this before, but I will say this again. When I found you on Takodana, I knew who you were from the minute I laid eyes on you. Your eyes sparkle almost as bright as your hair shines and your skin glows. When we started training and you brought me to the light, I knew. I knew that you were the one for me. I love you so much, that sometimes it scares me. I never knew I was capable of loving someone this much, but then I look at you and I think, of course. How could anyone not love you as much as I do. You are my love, and my life, Rey. I never thought I could ever be this happy again, but here I am. So, what I'm trying to say is, Rey, my Little Star, will you marry me?" He asked her, while kneeling down and pulling a ring out of his pocket. It had a silver band and a small clear diamond in the middle. At this point, tears were rolling down Rey's cheeks.

Rey finally realized that she needed to stop standing there in silence and say something. "I, I... I don't know what to say," she began. She could see the panic in his eyes and the disappointment. He was thinking that she was going to say no. "I... yes. Yes, I will marry you," she told him. His face lit up into a huge smile and he stood up, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around. Setting her back on the ground, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her with so much passion. "I love you so much," she told him.

"I love you too. I promise I will never leave you or hurt you ever. I just love you so much," he told her as they continued to celebrate.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Ahhhh they're engaged!!! This chapter was super fun to write. Anyway, please please please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrangements

***Author's Note***

 **Hey everyone! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but I PROMISE I have not abandoned this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Chapter 14**

Rey awoke the next morning feeling extremely satisfied. She attempted to stretch out her sore limbs, from last night's _activities,_ but was stopped by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself and leaned back into a solid chest. She closed her eyes once again and sighed contentedly as she thought, _I'm going to marry Kylo!_ She realized that she needed to use the refresher so she slowly removed Kylo's limp arm from around her. She giggled to herself as he groaned and flipped over on his stomach.

Making her way to the refresher, she noticed how confident she felt. She couldn't believe that she was walking through her room stark naked, in front of a man, and she couldn't care less. She had come along way, and Kylo had changed her. For the better.

As Rey exited, her eyes landed on a now fully awake Kylo staring hungrily at her. "Good morning," she cheerfully said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Kylo reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her neck. "Good morning," he purred back as he began to nibble on her ear.

"Don't you think you had enough last night," Rey teased as she brought her hands to his hair.

"I could never get enough of you," Kylo stated as he flipped them so that he was towering over her. "Besides, I don't think we've celebrated enough," he claimed as he dived in to kiss her. His hands roamed her over her body and landed on her breasts, squeezing gently. Just as he lowered his mouth, there was a knock on the door. A now very frustrated Kylo rolled off of Rey and pulled his black pants on.

"Who is it?" He nearly shouted, annoyance very much present in his voice.

"It's Finn. Leia asked me to inform you both that she wishes to speak with you in her quarters."

Kylo opened the door quickly and became face to face with the man that he once thought a traitor. Finns eyes darted from Kylo's face, to his bare chest, to the evident bulge in his pants, and then finally to Rey who was perched in the bed, covered by the thin white sheet. She gave him a small smile and jokingly waved. Finn brought his hand to the back of his neck and quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry I'm interrupting, but you two really should get ready. Oh, and congrats on the engagement," Finn smiled as he slowly backed away from the door and began walking through the hallway.

"How'd you know?" Kylo called after him.

"The garden was open to everyone at the party. You weren't exactly alone," Finn shouted back. "And besides, news travels fast at the base. Especially good news," he said as he turned the corner, out of sight.

* * *

Kylo and Rey got themselves dressed and made their way towards Leia's quarters. They didn't know what to expect of this visit, but they both hoped that it had to do with their engagement, instead of a more serious matter. Once they reached the door, Kylo slowly knocked as he wrapped his arm around Rey. The door opened quickly as he gave her a swift kiss on the forehead. Leia ushered the two through the door as both pair of eyes landed upon the man leaning casually against the large desk in the center of the room.

"Luke!" Rey exclaimed as both she and Kylo sat in the chairs in front of the desk. He gave a small smile and a swift nod to her as Leia came around and sat in the large chair behind the desk. "We have a few matters to talk about, so get yourselves comfortable," she spoke.

Kylo adjusted himself into a more comfortable position and leaned back. Neither of the two could quite meet Leia and Luke's gaze. "So," Leia began. "It's been brought to my attention that something happened between you both last night, yes?" she questioned, eyes set determinedly on Kylo. He reluctantly looked up at his mother and swallowed before he spoke. "Yes, uhm, I asked her to marry me."

Rey shifted in her seat, not looking forward to Leia's response.

"And, I had to hear this news from Luke, who heard it from two pilots discussing this in the dining room! How could you not tell me!" Leia exclaimed. Rey could tell she wasn't exactly angry, but more disappointed.

"I'm sorry, we just got so carried away afterwards," Kylo began and then looked to the floor. "We didn't really have time to tell anyone. I'm not even sure who found out in the first place."

Leia's furrowed brown softened slightly as she placed her hands, which were grasping the table so hard that her knuckles had turned white, softly over one another on the top of the desk. "As I am extremely bothered by the fact that I had to find out from your Uncle," she sighed as gesturing towards Luke who was still resting peacefully and silently on the side of the desk, "I am ecstatic about your engagement. I think that this is just what the Resistance needs. Hope. Hope that there is still a chance to bring together the light and the dark, and bring peace to the galaxy," she smiled.

Rey visibly relaxed and shifted a bit higher in her seat. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but don't worry, I am completely in love with your son," Rey smiled as she glanced towards Kylo who gave her a wink.

"Oh, I had no doubt about that. You two were meant for each other, it's like it's written in the stars." She glanced upwards as to signal to the bright orbs beyond their planet. Luke gave an almost impossible to hear cough, breaking Leia out of her lovely trance. "Ahh yes," she began, "Now that the congratulations are out of the way, we need to discuss our farther plans. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Snoke has been attempting to penetrate your mind, yes?" She asked Kylo who had paled slightly.

Rey's head sharply turned towards him, her eyes piercing. "He's been trying to do what!" She almost screamed. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Kylo grasped the arms of his chair and gave a mangled and shaky sigh. "I wanted to Rey, believe me. He's been trying to get into my mind, learn where I am, punish me. It's been getting easier to block out, but I'm afraid that I might let something slip. You see, I've been making things up in my head, things that haven't happened. I've been pretending like I'm still on his side, like I'm just with you in order to seduce you to the Dark Side. Wait, how did you know?" he asked, turning his attention towards Leia.

"I sensed it the very moment that you showed up on the island," Luke began, "I could tell something was wrong, something wasn't right. You acted as if you were free of him, but I knew that there was still a connection."

Kylo nodded and turned his attention towards Rey as she cut in. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry. I almost told you, I really did. Do you remember the time that I told you about your... past?" Rey nodded her head slowly, so Kylo continued. "I almost let in out right then and there. The reason why I decided to tell you then was because Snoke has been testing me. He was pushing your past into my mind, how you were destined to be a Sith. I think it was his idea of motivation. He wants you Rey, and if I let you know about what he was doing to me, I'd be afraid that you'd be more vulnerable to him. Please just listen, Rey," he grabbed her hand as a tear slipped out of her eye. Quickly wiping it away, she clamped onto his hand tight, showing her love and devotion for him.

"What happens when he attempts to contact you? Does it hurt?" Rey quietly asked him, worry evident on her facial features.

"I won't lie to you Rey. Yes, it does hurt. It feels like my brain is going to explode. His voice echos through my mind and won't go away. I'm just lucky he hasn't tried it while you were with me," He added solemnly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Rey said quietly, eyes falling to the floor.

Leia felt like it was an appropriate time to interject. "Rey, he didn't to protect you. No matter how confused or angered you are right now, you have to understand this. From what I've noticed, my son loves you so much, and when he loves something, he will do everything to protect it," she smiled and winked to her son.

Rey sighed and reached for Kylo's hand again, showing her support. She was upset, but she understood the reasons behind his actions. Leia smiled again and continued. "Now, because of the mock bond that you still have with Snoke, we can use this to our advantage," Leia proposed as she redirected her attention back to Kylo.

Luke nodded in agreement. "I think this is our chance. Our chance to bring down the First Order once and for all."

"What are you suggesting?" Kylo questioned, afraid of what they would have to say.

Luke and Leia shared a glance as he proposed his idea. "I think that we could use your bond with Snoke in order to but an end to his rule. You could discover his location, bring Rey with you as a prisoner of sorts, and then you both could kill him. If we use the correct strategy, then he won't be able to resist two strong force-users," Luke paused, waiting for a reaction.

"No," was all Kylo said, keeping his eyes on the floor as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Kylo-" Rey began.

"Absolutely not!" Kylo shouted. "There is no way in hell that I am _delivering_ Rey to Snoke. I can't resist him. He'll kill her in an instant!"

"Kylo, calm down" Rey said, clenching her jaw as she turned towards Luke. "What will be the plan to kill him?" she asked him.

Luke looked at the couple, and then glanced at Leia who was biting her lip and looking down. He could tell she didn't like this idea any more than Kylo did, but she was willing to do it. That's what she had told him. "Snoke wants Rey. That fact is simple. He wants to get rid of her so that there's no one standing in his or your," he addressed Kylo, "way. I think that best option at this point is for you, Kylo, to contact him via your bond and tell him that you have finally seduced Rey and that you are ready to bring her to him. Once there, it is my strong belief that Snoke will immediately want to see you both to test your connection. When you both are in the same room with him, it will be time to strike. I cannot tell you how to do this because I do not know myself, but I am confident that you both will know what to do when the time comes."

Kylo shook his head and closed his eyes. He spoke more calmly, but still with the same reluctance. "There's no way that I am going to let-"

"I'll do it"

Kylo stood up immediately and took a step directly towards Rey, bending down so he was at eye-level. "Rey," he began slowly, unsure of what to say. "Please, I can't-"

"I said I'll do it," she said determined. "But only if..." she paused, swallowing the rest of her words.

"Only if what?" Leia asked her, genuinely curious. She was worried about her son and his fiancé, but she had hope that they could do it. There was no one else that could accomplish this but them.

Rey swallowed once again and brought her eyes up from the floor to look Kylo straight in the eyes. "Only if we can get married first."

The room was completely silent as everyone contemplated what Rey had just proposed. Thoughts were swarming through everyone's minds as the silence grew longer. Rey was beginning to regret that she said anything, thinking that it was probably not the correct time to voice such an absurd idea. She knew why she blurted it out. She wanted to have a little bit of happiness just in case the plan with Snoke didn't go as plan.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Leia spoke, finally breaking the silence. "That is, if that's what you want," she spoke to Kylo. He was kneeling beside Rey, eyes transfixed directly ahead of him, with no readable emotions on his face. Everyone in the room stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

Rey, her hands clammy because of the nervousness that she know exhibited from the lack of a response from Kylo, began to speak. "You know, it was just a suggestion. We don't have-"

"Of course I want to."

"You, you what?" Rey asked, her eyes never leaving his face.

"I want to marry you. Right now if I could. And yes, I will go along with the plan if you're up for it," he spoke before his lips turned into a small smile. Rey nearly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Why are you thanking me?" Kylo chuckled before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"I just felt like I needed to," Rey said as she leaned forwards to kiss him again. They kissed passionately, forgetting that they had two set of eyeballs watching them. Luke and Leia shared a meaningful glance before Luke coughed quickly, breaking Rey and Kylo from their spell.

"While I am extremely happy for you both, we need to do this quickly. We can't afford for Snoke to find out any other information," Luke reluctantly stated.

Leia clapped her hands together. "I think we have a wedding to plan, and quickly!"

 **And there you have it! Once again, I apologize for not updating for a really long time, and I know this is a little short. Next chapter will be the wedding, and I can't wait:)**


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding

***Author's Note***

 **Here's the wedding... I had so much fun writing this!**

Chapter 15

Rey sat as still as she could while Leia attempted to fix her hair for the wedding. She had never experienced this extravagant amount of primping, yet she reveled in it. It was amazing to her how she could go from looking extremely normal and boring, in her mind, to looking and feeling like an absolute princess. Rey was brought out of her thoughts when Leia accidentally tugged on a strand of hair that she was braiding back.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to pull," she exclaimed, a concerned yet determined look grazing her face. Rey wished she could watch Leia as her delicate fingers floated through each strand of hair, and strategically placing each piece. Leia had refused to allow Rey to look in the mirror until she was completely finished. "It'll ruin the surprise," she had told her.

Rey now sat with her hands clasped in her lap, maybe a bit too hard for her knuckles were turning white, as butterflies flew harshly around her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to become Kylo Ren's wife, and he would be her husband. Just four days ago, Rey had accepted the beautiful ring, unknowing of how soon their plans would have to be carried out. She was excited to say the least, but at the same time, she was scared. She had never grown up with her parents, so she was unaware how a marriage generally played out. She didn't know what her responsibilities were going to be, and how much time she would have to devote towards their marriage. _Will it be the same as now, or will it be completely different?_ She hoped it would be relatively the same, for she loved her current life with Kylo.

Rey sat in the same chair that she had been sitting in for a good hour or so, still waiting patiently for Leia to be finished with her hair. Her mind shifted to the dress that was delicately draped over the chair nearby. She was very adamant about not wearing a dress to the wedding since she had never worn one before, and quite frankly she felt quite ridiculous. Leia had insisted though, stating that every woman should feel like a princess once in their lives, and a dress comes with being a princess.

Leia had worked tirelessly on preparing the dress for Rey. They had used the fabric from a couple of the curtains hanging in various rooms at the base, and Rey couldn't have been more pleased. While she didn't want a dress, Leia seemed to create a garment that fit her on every personality level imaginable. The soft and silky fabric hugged her around her chest and waist, and then billowed out to fall around her mid-calf. They had found a few decorative samples of lace in a supply closet, so Leia strategically placed this fabric around the bodice. The dress hugged Rey in all the right places, yet was still satisfying for her modest taste. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kylo's face when he first catches a glimpse of her.

Leia had informed Rey of an old tradition that, in her opinion, every bride had to follow. She explained the four-step tradition so that Rey could fully understand, and then provided her with the necessary items. She explained that every bride had to have "something old", in which Rey didn't know what to use. She hadn't exactly been able to have items from her mother or father, since she hadn't known them. Leia immediately knew what to do in this case, calling upon the old woman that had helped Rey and Kylo when they first arrived at the base, the same woman that Rey learned had helped Luke at his academy. When Rey's parents had sent her to Luke, they gave her a beautiful bracelet in which her father had given her mother. The old woman, who Rey learned her name was Andromeda, kept the bracelet in hopes that she would see Rey again. Rey was honored to wear the bracelet, knowing that a part of her mother would be with her on her wedding day.

When Leia mentioned the "something new", Rey had immediately thought of her dress. While Leia and Rey disagreed on this fact, Leia believing that the dress wasn't necessarily new since the fabric was being reused, Rey had eventually had her way, insisting that the dress was new to her.

Next, Leia included the "something borrowed" aspect of the tradition. She immediately went to her quarters and returned with a silver necklace that had a small diamond on the pendant. She brushed Rey's hair back and carefully clasped it around her neck. The chain wasn't too long, bringing the diamond just above her breasts. Leia had explained that Han had given the necklace to her when he came back from one of his long missions. Rey immediately fell in love with the necklace and was honored to have to opportunity to wear it and show it off.

Lastly, Leia mentioned that Rey needed "something blue" in order to complete her outfit. She had found a hair clip that had a few blue stones in the center, surrounded by clear diamonds with the occasional sparkling white pearl. Rey was in awe of its beauty, brought out of her thoughts as she felt the clip fasten to the side of her head. "And with that, I think we are all finished with your hair," Leia smiled.

Rey was extremely excited, not only to see the finished product, but to just get out of that lousy chair. She stood up quickly and went to turn towards the mirror. "Wait! Don't look yet!" Leia had almost yelled at her. "We still have to do your makeup and you have to put on your dress. I don't want you to see your appearance until we are completely finished."

"Can't I just have a peak now?" Rey groaned. All of this anticipation was killing her.

"Absolutely not. Trust me dear, it will all make sense once you see the look all put together. Now come back her," she ordered as she gestured to the chair, one hand on her hip. She quickly applied a light layer of makeup, just so Rey would look natural, with a little glow. Then, Rey stepped into her wedding dress as Leia fastened the back. She slipped on her shoes, in which she had borrowed from Leia, and was now completely finished.

"Now dear, it is time," Leia cheerfully states as she brought Rey over towards the mirror. Rey stared dumbfounded at the mirror for a few moments, just drinking it all in. She almost didn't recognize the woman standing in front of her. She could still recognize her obvious personal features, but she revealed in the fact that she looked much older and more mature. She finally understood what if felt like to be elegant, and dare she say, beautiful.

"Absolutely breathtaking," Leia sighed as she watched Rey's eyes glow at her appearance. "Kylo will no doubt be amazed," she stated with a wink.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Are you two finished in there?" Finn's voice was heard from outside the room. She could sense the amusement in his voice, for he knew how much she was dreading the fact that she would have to sit in a chair for so long while Leia attempted to make her look descent.

"You can come in!" Leia called back, looking in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Finn slowly opened the door, making sure that she was descent in her dress before fully entering the room. When he really got a good look at her, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow Rey, you look absolutely incredible!"

"Thank you," Rey blushed as she gave him a small twirl, showing off her entire outfit.

"You even almost look like a girl!" Finn joked, receiving a smack from Rey.

"Don't make me regret asking you to walk me down the aisle!" she expressed with a huff, smiling against her own will.

Leia chuckled from the corner of the room. "I better go take my seat. The wedding starts in ten minutes. Remember, when the music begins, that's when you make your way down the aisle. Alright, now don't be late. I wouldn't want to have to come and find you both!" she half joked as she whisked out of the room and towards the Grand Hall where the wedding would take place.

Finn and Rey shared a glance. "Well, we better get on our way. Wouldn't want to be late," he winked at her as she placed her arm in the crook of the arm that he offered towards her. "Let's get you married!"

* * *

Finn and Rey slowly made their way to the Hall in which Rey knew that Kylo would be eagerly waiting for her. They hadn't had much of a chance to spend time together within the last couple of days, since Rey was usually with Leia making wedding plans. Though Rey didn't care, Leia had to make sure every single detail was perfected.

When Finn and Rey were about to turn the last corner, making them visible to everyone attending, she strictly pulled them to a stop, planting her feet firmly in the ground. "Rey-"

"I don't know how to do this," she began but was stopped by a voice in her head. _I can feel you my love. I can't wait to actually see you._ This was all the encouragement she needed as she prepared herself to walk down the aisle. Her breathing was starting to become staggered as she imagined what Kylo would do when he laid eyes upon her. Before she had too much time to overthink, the music started playing.

It was a beautiful string melody and Rey was almost distracted by how calm the music made her feel, she almost forgot to start walking. Finn coughed quietly and looked towards her, offering her a small smile. "Are you ready?" He asked, eyes lighting up. She nodded her head and the pair turned the corner.

Rey's eyes darted everywhere, and it took her a while to decide what to land on. She saw the people all standing and staring at her, in which they all had wide smiles on their faces. She saw the flowers along the aisle and she could faintly smell them as Finn accompanied her farther. As she got closer to the front, she began to recognize all of the faces of her friends. Leia and Luke were located in the front row, next to Chewbacca. She also saw Poe behind them, next to BB-8, C3PO, and R2D2. She gave them all smiles as she made her way towards Kylo.

 _Kylo_. She had been so distracted that she completely forgot to look towards the most important person in the room. Her eyes darted towards him and were immediately glued onto his appearance. He was wearing dark black dress robes and his hair was combed back nicely. Their eyes locked and she could feel the amount of love and adoration that he felt for her pouring into their bond. She offered him a smile that lit up her eyes, and his eyes gleamed as his lips tilted upwards.

Rey had noticed that her and Finn had stopped walking, having reached the end of the aisle. The lieutenant ministering, whom Rey recognized as a man that worked alongside Leia, said a few short words to Finn, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were still locked on Kylo's and her thoughts only revolved around him. She was broken of her spell when Finn pulled her to him and placed a chaste kiss to her head. "Have fun," he whispered to her, smirking, as he backed away and took his seat next to Poe.

Rey took a step forward as Kylo grasped her hands, turning her towards him. She knew that the lieutenant was speaking, but could only hear her own heartbeat in her ears and the thoughts coursing through her head. She was once again snapped out of her thoughts as her name was said.

Vows were exchanged, along with the rings. Rey had tears streaming down her face as they both spoke their own personal loving words to each other, seemingly forgetting that they were surrounded by most members of the Resistance. Before they knew it, Kylo was instructed to kiss his bride. He leaned in very slowly, moving his hands to the sides of her face.

"I love you," he whispered as he touched his lips to hers, a wide smile spreading on his face. He pulled back to quickly for her liking, and she was about to lean in for more when she remembered who was around her. They separated, hands clasped, and turned towards the people who were cheering for them. Sharing a glance, they made their way back up the aisle, away from the people of the Resistance, so that they could spend some alone time before the party that Leia had planned to celebrate their wedding.

They knew that they would have at least an hour before they were expected to show up at the party, so Kylo took Rey back to their quarters. Once they entered, Kylo immediately pressed Rey gently up against the door, claiming her lips as his own. "You look absolutely beautiful, my love," he whispered as he trailed kissed down her neck. Rey could only give him a small smile in return as she brought her hands to his hair, tangling them in his long, dark locks.

He brought his hands around to her back as his fingers played with the clasps of her dress. Rey's eyes quickly widened as she brought her hands to his arms to stop him. She could tell that he was about to protest, so she interrupted him. "You and I both know that your mother will kill us if she even senses one bit that we left the wedding to have sex before the party," she began, staring him in the eyes, in which she could easily read his disappointment.

"Make love," he corrected her as he leaned in for a light kiss, brushing his lips softly against hers. "As much as this disappoints me, you're absolutely right," he teased her. "Good think we will have plenty of time to do this tonight," he pulled back with a wink and went to sit on the bed.

"Something to look forward to," she giggled as she followed him and sat down beside him. They passed their time talking and kissing until they knew that they had to make an appearance at the party or else Leia would quite literally hunt them down.

* * *

Kylo and Rey entered the party that Leia had organized with painted smiles on their faces, both wishing that they could be back in their quarters. They both greeted their guests with delight, exchanging a few words here and there. Rey found herself in an interesting conversation with BB-8 when Luke came behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with a pair of worried eyes. "Luke, what's wro-"

"Come with me," he said sharply as he turned on his heel and made his way through the crowds. He led them outside to the same garden that Kylo had brought her two not even a week before. She thought of that memory and smiled, but then began to furrow her eyebrows when the worry pooled into her stomach. She couldn't possibly imagine what Luke would want to speak to her about, especially in the middle of the party.

Luke finally stopped walking and turned around, gesturing to a bench nearby. The two sat and Luke stared at her for a moment before beginning to speak. "Rey, there's something that you need to know," he began, but paused. Rey could see the debate in his eyes, and she could tell he was deciding to tell her what he needed to tell her or not.

"Luke, please tell me," she said, begging him with her eyes.

"Rey, you're pregnant," he stated, swallowing and looking at the ground.

"I, I'm what?" she asked, eyes wide with worry.

"I sensed it when you were walking down the aisle. I could feel another warmth coming from within you, another heartbeat, almost silent but still there. Rey, have you been getting sick lately?" he asked her, concern etched on his face.

"No," she stated quickly, before rethinking. "Well, two days ago, I had to run to the bathroom when I woke up because I-" she paused. The feeling finally set in. She was pregnant. She had another human being inside of her. A human being that Kylo helped her create.

"You know you can't tell Kylo just yet, right? That is, if you still want to carry out the plan now that you are pregnant. There's no way he would take you to Snoke if he knew."

She nodded her head slowly, her mind wondering about what his reaction would entail. "What if he can sense it, like you could?" she asked him, worried.

"He won't be able to. At least not yet. He may tell you that he's powerful in the force, but not as powerful as I am," he winked at her, attempting to lighten the mood.

She stood up quickly and leaned over to give Luke a hug. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. "And thank you for everything you've done."

Luke chuckled slightly and stood to fully develop her. "Go, be with Kylo. Who knows when the plan will have to be carried out."

Rey nodded and released her hold on him, slowly making her way back inside. She was overjoyed with her pregnancy. Over the moon, to be exact. She knew that the baby inside of her was tiny, but she already vowed that she would be the best mother. She would never abandon it.

Once inside, she quickly sought Kylo out and placed her arms around his waist. He turned to her and gave her a kiss. "I just spoke to my mother, and she said we could leave here whenever we feel ready. What do you say we head back and finish what we started earlier?" he asked her, placing light kisses down her neck.

"I would be delighted," she replied with a large smile as she wriggled out of his arms, taking his hand. They led their way out of the hall, saying goodbye to their friends that were still enjoying the festivities, and made their way to their quarters. Once there, Kylo made quick work of her dress and slowly slid her out of it. She peeled the outer layer of his robes off of his broad shoulders tossing them aside. He leaned forward to kiss her when he grimaced in pain.

"Kylo? What's going on?" She asked him, her smile fading away to worry.

"I-," he tried to push out but his words were placed with a loud moan of pain as he slid off of her and onto the floor, clutching his head. Rey immediately sprung into action, throwing on the first clothes that she could find and running towards the door.

"I'm going to get Luke and Leia, will you be okay?" she asked him hurriedly, rushing to him and soothing his hair back off of his forehead. He tried to speak, but only got out a curt nod before he grimaced again. "I'll be right back," she whispered as she sprinted out of their quarter and back to the hall.

Kylo was shaking on the floor as he struggled to fight off the pressure building in his mind, trying to break through. The last words he heard before he blacked out from the pain was, _Bring her to me._

 _ ***Author's Note***_

 _ **And there you have it!! This was so much fun to write! Just a heads up, there should only be about two chapters left of this story. Please leave a review!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Battle

***Author's Note***

 **Hey everyone! First of all, I just want to say that I know it has been a while and I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. If I'm being honest, I really haven't had much time. I dealt with some health issues, and then I've been having so much school work! I would try and write a little bit here and there, but I'd wait too long in between writing and everything I would write would get deleted. Anyways, I know it took me forever but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16

Rey ran out of the bedroom as fast as her legs could take her, desperate to find help. As she navigated her way through the maze of hallways at the base, a part of her mind was frantically attempting to think logically about where to go, but the other part was picturing the rigid lines that Kylo's face formed while Snoke forced his way into his mind. She desperately clung to the hope that it was all over for Kylo. That he wasn't in pain anymore, and he was just waiting for her to return.

The closer she came to the now dwindling party, the more people with confused and worried expressions she sprinted passed. She could see the opening to the grand room in which her wedding was held just hours ago, and determinedly made her way in that direction, hoping that either Luke or Leia had decided to stay and mingle at the party. Just when she was nearing the entrance, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waste, successfully stopping her yet slightly knocking her off her balance. Turning quickly, exasperated by the sudden stop, she looked into a pair of dark eyes and her face flooded with relief.

"Finn! Have you seen Luke or Leia?" she huffed out, eyes pleading for a quick answer.

"Woah, is everything okay? Why are you out of breath?" Finn questioned, oblivious to the imperative nature of her circumstance.

"Finn, I'll explain everything later. Just please, have you seen them?" Rey urgently pleaded.

"I think I saw Luke with Chewy and BB-8 in there," he paused and pointed towards the small crowd in the nearby room. "As for Leia, she might have retired to bed early."

Rey gave him a quick nod and continued on her way into the group of people, immediately spotting Chewbacca's large stature. She pushed her way through the masses, ignoring the comments of _Congratulations_ and _Where's Kylo?_

"Luke!" She yelled, desperate for a response. That's when she spotted him, a drink in his hand, dancing with an older woman as a small group of others clapped and hollered. Making her way towards him, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side as he gave the woman an apologetic face.

"Rey! I figured you would be long gone by now! In your room that is," Luke stuttered out. Rey could tell that what he was drinking was definitely strong, but she could still see in his eyes that he was still aware of his actions and capable of carrying on a decent conversation with her.

"Luke, please. Kylo, he needs your help. Snoke was trying to get into his mind again, and he's in so much pain. Please come with me!" Rey spoke, tears slipping out of her eyes as the extent and danger of the situation finally settled in. Luke's face went from cheerful to solemn during her pleads and he immediately responded by taking her arm and leading her away from the crowd at an alarmingly fast rate.

As the pair traveled through the hallways leading back to Rey's room he spoke, "Rey, I know that you have just found out about your unborn child, but I believe that this may be our only chance to win this war once and for all. I need you to be strong, and remember that you aren't just fighting for your own life. You are fighting for your family."

"Of course, Luke. But what if the plan doesn't work! What if my powers aren't strong enough to-"

As the two turned the corner and entered the bedroom, Kylo was still curled up into a ball, but Leia sat beside him and stroked his hair as she whispered comforting words into his ear. Luke and Rey froze, initially stunned by the amount of affection radiating from each of them. Rey noticed Kylo clutching to his mother's hand and softly smiled, before reality sunk in once again.

"Leia! How did you know he was in here?" She asked the older woman as she too crouched down to the floor and took Kylo's other hand. His head lifted up slightly and made eye contact with Rey, his eyes filled with worry, fear, and uncertainty. Rey offered him a soft smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek as her thumb softly stroked the top of his hand.

Leia moved away from her son and went to stand by Luke, giving him a look filled with doubt. "Rey, I may not be as strong with the force as my brother, but I can still sense when someone is in trouble," she spoke and gestured towards Kylo.

Silence filled the room as the four of them considered and turned over in their heads what would happen next. They each knew someone had to speak up, initiate the plan, yet the silence dragged on for no one wanted to end the contentment and satisfying presence in the room. Finally Luke cleared his throat, knocking the other three out of their trance-like state.

"So, we have a ship ready for you both to take to Snoke. Ben, I understand that it might be difficult, but we need you to contact Snoke and inform him that Rey has been seduced and you are ready to take her to him. Unfortunately, we cannot risk the chance of sending any Resistance members with you. You two will have to do this alone. Once inside his base, Ben you must treat Rey like a prisoner. Tell Snoke that once she fully succumbed to you, you cuffed her and placed her on the nearest available ship. Rey, you too must play the part. You must pretend to feel betrayed and heartbroken, or else Snoke may catch on. Now come, we must do this quickly. Rey, Leia and I will take you to the ship, as Ben contacts Snoke. Come," Luke ordered, his confidence not easily detected.

Rey swiveled herself so that she was perched directly in front of Kylo, and she placed her hands on the sides of his face. "I love you," she spoke, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and joining Luke and Leia. She gave him one last look and a small smile before turning the corner.

* * *

Everything for their journey had been prepared, yet Rey, Luke and Leia still were not certain of how long the trip will take. Kylo was still absent, and the three were becoming anxious as the time ticked on.

"He's okay, right?" Leia asked her brother, concern etched on her face.

"He-" Luke began but cut himself off as Kylo strode into the room in his intimidating black robes that Rey knew all too well. He held an air of confidence and superiority that he channeled from his past before Rey entered his life, but she could easily see through the facade and approached him.

"Did everything go well?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his scent.

He buried his face in her hair as he pulled her to his chest. "Everything is going as planned. Snoke is convinced that I am leaving the Resistance with Rey as my prisoner. He told me of his location, so we better get going before he becomes suspicious of my absence." Rey nodded and untangled herself from him, turning to face Leia.

"I-" she began but was cut off by the woman's bone crushing hug. The two could hear Luke and Kylo speaking softly in the background, but were too involved with their own emotions to intervene. Leia pulled away and looked into Rey's eyes as she whispered, "You and my son are perfect for each other, and I know you will come back. You are my daughter, Rey." The only words that Rey could muster without the threatening tears spilling from her eyes were a quick "thank you" as she switched places with Kylo to speak to Luke.

Kylo wrapped his mother in a tight embrace, whispering promises of his return into her ear. She pulled back and placed her hands on both of his shoulders as she determinedly spoke, "Ben, your father would be so proud of you, as am I. I couldn't have asked for a better son. Now, you come home to me, you understand?"

Kylo gave a small smile and nodded profusely. "Don't worry," he glanced at Rey and gave her a wink. "We'll be back in no time."

Luke and Rey watched this interaction with smiles on their faces before turning towards each other. "Be careful Rey. Just remember what I told you," he gave a subtle gesture towards her stomach. Rey nodded and yanked him in for a hug. She slowly pulled away and stood by Kylo's side, wrapping her hand around his. They made their way into the ship and turned around to give the siblings one more nod before closing the doors. Rey took a deep breath before following Kylo into the cockpit. Kylo entered the location and within minutes, they were ready for takeoff.

Just as they lifted off of the ground, Rey spoke, "Oh no. I forgot to tell Chewy goodbye."

Kylo gave her a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll be able to apologize within two days time." Rey was uncertain where Kylo channeled this confidence from, but it was rubbing off on her. She could do it. They could do it. She will fight for the galaxy, the Resistance, Kylo, and her baby.

* * *

The journey was much shorter than Rey had anticipated, totaling a short seven hours or so. Kylo and Rey passed the time by talking, about their memories of the past. It was all they could do to distract themselves from the inevitable. Sooner than Rey would have liked, the large ship came into focus: Supremacy, a Mega-class Star Dreadnought. Rey could feel Snoke's presence, leaving a very bitter and unwanted taste in her mouth. Their ship was pulled into the landing bay, and all Kylo and Rey could do was wait.

"Kylo, I-" Rey began but was abruptly stopped by Kylo's lips on hers. The kiss was quick, yet filled with all of the frustration and desire that couldn't be released. Rey gasped slightly, and Kylo used this to his advantage, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She was pressed up against the internal cold metal wall of the ship as his hands roamed over her.

Kylo pulled back from her and placed his hands on either side of her body, against the wall. He stared lovingly and deeply into her eyes and spoke, "I love you so much, Rey. If something happens in there, something goes wrong, I-"

Rey cut him off with a quick kiss. "What happened to the confident man back at the base? Everything is going to be okay. Together, we are stronger than him," she attempted to reassure him.

"Well, I must admit that you are quite strong. You have a way of breaking through even my toughest of walls," he attempted to joke, giving her a small smile. "Rey, you are my world. If our plans go awry and you have an opportunity to get to safety, I want you to leave me."

Rey knew that she would never allow herself to leave his side, but she decided to satisfy him and tell him what he wanted to hear. "Only if you promise to do the same," she told him. He gave her a quick nod and pulled out a pair of cuffs, turning her around slowly and running his hands down her arms. They both were not convinced, but there was no time to dwell on both of their doubtful answers. Kylo and Rey turned towards the doors and gave each other a meaningful look, both knowing what needed to be done. The doors opened, and they were met with a bright light, eyes focusing on all of the First Order members crowded around just begging to get a glance at the infamous Kylo Ren.

A group of stormtroopers approached the pair, all of their blasters aimed at Rey. With a silent movement with his hand Kylo gestured for the group to move out of his way, regaining the control and dominance he once held. Kylo remembered the base quite well, leading a handcuffed Rey through various twists and turns before they approached an elevator. The two waited in silence, in which Rey couldn't help but think about the inevitable that lied ahead of her. Snoke was closer than ever, and she could feel his repulsive presence quite strongly.

As the elevator doors opened, Rey felt her legs involuntarily step forwards into the small metal area. As the doors closed, she couldn't help but think of the possibility that these next few minutes within the elevator could be the last moments she will spend with Kylo alone. She didn't have much time to dwell on this, for Kylo spoke up.

"Before I forget, I'm going to need to hold on to your lightsaber," he quietly stated before turning his head towards her and allowing his eyes to locate the saber attached to her belt. He reached for it, unhooking the clasp from her belt and placing it on his own, opposite of his lightsaber. He gazed at Rey, words on the edge of his lips that would go unspoken due to the sudden halting of the elevator and the opening of the doors.

Rey took a deep breath and stepped forward, gazing around the room. She noticed the many guards placed conveniently around the room all dressed in red before her eyes fell upon the creature that she had been dreading to come in contact with. Kylo stopped walking and kneeled, but gestured for Rey to continue closer to Snoke. His power radiated off of him so strongly that Rey didn't think she could get much closer to him. She stopped and stared at his figure perched carefully on his throne. She was aware of Kylo's presence behind her to her left, and she didn't have much time to consider this predicament before her cuffs were snapped off and they fell to the floor with an audible thud.

"Come closer child," Snoke hissed as he continually pierced her form with his eyes. Rey glared at him, refusing to move. She remembered all of the emotions she was supposed to be feeling: fear, betrayal, heartbreak.

"So much strength," he spoke again, presenting Rey with a hauntingly devilish smile. "Darkness rises and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light will rise," he gestured toward Kylo. Rey refused to turn towards him, afraid that her facade would melt away. She felt something fly past her and into the grips of Snoke, in which she soon realized was her lightsaber. _Great, now he has a weapon_.

"Skywalker," he menacingly chuckled and twisted the saber around in his hand. "I assumed wrongly."

Rey couldn't help but stare at the many scars and deformed sections of Snoke's face, wondering the kind of horrors he has witnessed. "Closer, I said," he whispered.

Rey almost refused his orders again, but felt her feet being dragged across the floor as Snoke came nearer. He was pulling her to him, and the closer he came, the larger Rey thought he seemed. Digging the courage from deep within her, she spoke at last. "You underestimate Skywalker. And Ben Solo. And me. It will be your downfall," she threatened as her body moved even closer to him, floating in the air until they were eye to eye. She had to keep the game going. She had to pretend like she had been betrayed by Kylo, and he wasn't devising a plan in his head as they spoke.

Snoke looked up and stared intently at her. "Have you seen something? A witness in my apprentice? Is that why you came? He didn't force you, but you willingly came?" He laughed then, genuinely amused at Rey's intense stare. "Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you, were not wise enough to resist the bait," he breathed out, a smile carved on his wicked face.

He reached out and forcefully placed his hand upon Rey's cheek. "And now, you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you."

"No," Rey attempted to say, yet it came out as a whisper.

"Yes," he whispered as he forced Rey back, leaving her suspended in mid-air. She let out a grunt as she struggled with the invisible bindings that seemed to be holding her in place.

"Give me everything," Snoke pressured. Kylo remained in his kneeling position on the floor, trying to hide the worry that he was feeling towards Rey. He knew how ruthless Snoke could be, especially when he wanted something. As he was pushing these concerns to the back of his mind, he heard a loud screech coming from Rey. She was still suspended in the air, and Snoke was attempting to push into her mind. Even though he was worried about the pain she was feeling, he felt a bit of pride for the woman he loves. She always puts up a good fight.

As Snoke kept pushing, he knew he needed to act soon. Just when he considered illuminating his lightsaber and plunging it through Snoke's scarred body, Rey fell to the ground. Snoke gave another menacing laugh, and Kylo knew that even though Rey put about a good fight, Snoke had gotten the piece of information he wanted. "I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise," he began as Rey struggled to recover on the ground. Kylo fought the urge to reach out for her. "We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island."

This struck a nerve with Rey, for she thought of both Luke and the beautiful island that she trained on. She had a little pride in herself, for though Snoke gained this information, she had not divulged to him the fact that Luke had indeed left the island with her. At this moment, she decided to act. She stood from the ground, still shaken from the pain that she had felt when Snoke invaded her mind, and attempted to bring her lightsaber that Snoke had possession of to her. Instead of going to her hand, it flew past her and circled back, hitting her in the back of the head before returning to its original position beside Snoke. She let out a grunt of frustration.

"Such spunk," he praised her. "Look her now," he commanded as she was pulled forward again. She closed her eyes and tried to resist, but to no avail. When she opened her eyes, she expected to be staring into his repulsive eyes, yet was met with a window. She could see outside of the base, and she saw many ships. "The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon they will all be gone," he taunted. "For you, all is lost."

Just then, Rey turned around and used the force to summon Kylo's lightsaber on his belt to her hand. As soon as she ignited it, multiple members of the Red Guard did as well. Snoke put his hand up to stop their attacks as he spoke, "Oh. Still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi."

Rey charged at him then, jumping in the air to attack. She swung Kylo's lightsaber above her head, ready to strike when she was pushed backwards. She fell to the ground, her grip releasing the lightsaber as it hurdled across the floor. It was no longer ignited, spinning at Kylo's knees.

"And because of that," Snoke whispered, "you must die." Rey was brought to her knees and turned to face Kylo. They both made brief eye contact, yet Kylo quickly moved his eyes to look over Rey's shoulder at Snoke. Rey's eyes were burning into him as she pleaded for him to make a move. "My worthy apprentice. Son of darkness. Heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny."

Kylo looked at Rey briefly before his eyes went to his lightsaber on the floor. He breathed in slowly, before reaching down and grasping it. Picking it up, he looked Rey directly in the eyes, focusing on her heavy breathing. "I know what I have to do," he quickly spoke as he turned his lightsaber over and over in his hands.

Snoke gave a slight chuckle. "You think you can turn him, pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent," he assuringly spoke as he closed his eyes and focused on what Kylo was projecting to him. "Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true," he stated. Kylo remained turning the lightsaber over in his hands in order to mask the fact that the true lightsaber he was turning was the one that was perched directly beside Snoke. Rey's lightsaber. "And now, foolish child, he ignites it and kills his true enemy," Snoke shouted.

Rey took a deep breath and watched Kylo intently. She heard the sizzling of a lightsaber igniting, but it was not the crimson red color that would have been in front of her. The sound came from behind her, and as soon as she heard it, she was released from the invisible grip that held her in the upright position and she fell to the floor. From this position, she looked up and saw her purple blade piercing through Snoke's abdomen. It didn't take long for the saber to push its way through the rest of his body and come flying towards the two. Rey reached her arm up and grabbed the saber, before standing up and turning towards Kylo. They shared a brief moment of pure silence as what they had hoped for came true.

"You did it," Rey gave him a small smile as she breathed in, allowing a small wave of relief rush over her.

"We're not done yet," he winked before igniting his lightsaber. The two turned back to back and faced the approaching members of the Red Guards. Rey barely had time to react when four of the guards approached her, all swinging their various weapons. She blocked every swing and blow with minor efforts, and she occasionally felt Kylo's back push against hers when he was pushed back by a blow from one of the guards he was facing. She saw one guard approaching to her left, and seeing her opportunity she lunged in his direction and plunged her lightsaber through his core. She could hear Kylo's grunt of approval, as he was too occupied to speak. She was aiming low and blocking high, cursing herself for not having trained recently.

Soon, Kylo and Rey separated and each faced pairs of guards. Kylo used his hand to hand combat skills fend off the guards, while Rey attempted to swing at them. One of the guards swung his weapon at her saber as it tangled around the blade. He pulled her towards him, and she briefly allowed herself to be reeled in before ducking down and driving her lightsaber through the guard's back. Just when he fell to the ground, another guard spotted her and waved his weapon, a staff this time. She smiled to herself because she was knowledgable about this weaponry. That was, until he broke the staff in two, waving both pieces around. This didn't stop Rey, for she let out a loud grunt and swung hard.

Kylo was facing four guards, blocking blows and swinging low. He managed to plunge his lightsaber through one of the guards' chest. This made the other guards step back, which gave Kylo time to look over to Rey. He saw her struggling with the guard that she was battling, but had no time to dwell for the remaining guards attacked once again. Attempting to swing at one of the guards' heads, he lost his lightsaber. Attempting to take the remaining guard's staff, he fought with him to gain control. The guard pushed him towards the ground and pulled him into a headlock, the glowing staff pushing into his neck.

Kylo couldn't move, and could only watch Rey fight off the remaining guard she was battling. This guard managed to get Rey into almost the same position as Kylo was in, but Rey was still hanging onto her lightsaber. She dropped it, moving out of the guard's grasp and catching the saber before it could fall to the ground. Catching the guard by surprise, she turned and swung hard at the guard's head effectively killing him. Turning around, she searched the room until her eyes fell on Kylo in the compromising position, with the guard's staff pushing into his neck.

"Kylo!" she yelled, gaining his attention. She threw her lightsaber in his direction. He caught it, igniting it quickly as it drove through the guard's head. He fell to the ground, releasing Kylo. Rey ran to him, kneeling before him and pulling him into a hug. "We did it, Kylo," she sighed before taking his face in her hands and pressing a strong and passionate kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, before pulling away abruptly. "We have to get out of here, quickly. Before anyone catches word of my treachery."

Rey nodded and they supported each other off of the ground. They joined hands, and quickly made their way out of the room and into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Rey turned towards him. "You have to stop the fleet. As far as everyone in the First Order knows, you are the new Supreme Leader."

"Of course," Kylo replied. "As soon as these doors open, you go left and make your way to hangar 7. There you will find a tie fighter, wait inside. I know they are single pilot ships, but there is room for two and it will be less suspicious. I'll go right and order off the fleet. I'll meet you in the hangar in ten minutes. Rey, look at me," he ordered. Rey turned towards him as he pulled her by the waist. "I love you so much, be careful," he expressed as he gently pressed his lips to hers as the doors opened and they pulled apart.

Rey made her way to the left, remembering the turns that they had made not a half hour before. She eventually made it to the hangar, hiding behind walls and ships as she made her way to the tie fighter located in the seventh area. She discreetly climbed in and took a deep breath. She could see everyone outside of the ship as she sat in the pilot seat unnoticed. Her leg bounced up and down as she began to count the minutes in her head. At the ninth minute, she began to get concerned. Her eyes scanned the busy hangar, not once catching sight of Kylo.

Suddenly, the door to the ship opened and she was met with Kylo's grinning face. "I did it," he said before climbing in. "Let's get out of here. I've informed the First Order that I will be taking this ship to fight off any remaining Resistance members. Oh, and you should probably let me fly this thing. I'm more experienced," Kylo began before Rey turned away from him and began preparing for take off.

"I don't think so," she challenged before starting the processes of taking off. Kylo chuckled, and strapped himself in as Rey piloted the ship away from the base and towards the Resistance.

They sat in silence for almost an hour before Kylo took a deep breath in and cheered, making both break out in laughter. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Kylo asked Rey as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Only a few times," she replied. "But don't stop now."

 ***Author's Note***

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I analyzed the actual movie scene from The Last Jedi, so I don't own that dialogue, just everything in between! Thank you all for the support you've shown me. There should be one more chapter left before an epilogue. I will have a lot of time on my hands, so this story will be wrapped up pretty quickly. No more long waiting:)**


End file.
